Programa de Reajuste de Infratores
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: A federação abriu um novo programa de reajuste de infratores. Isso trará para o comandante Willian Riker, mais problemas do que ele pode imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**UM

* * *

**

O capitão Jean-Luc Picard esperava pacientemente por seu segundo em comando na sala de reuniões.

Imaginava como daria a Riker a notícia que acabara de chegar, seria no mínimo embaraçoso para ele saber daquilo através de um superior, talvez fosse melhor pedir que a conselheira o fizesse.

Não! Ele o faria. Era seu dever como capitão da nave e como amigo.

A porta se abriu revelando o comandante Willian Riker. Ele deu um passo a frente para entrar na sala ao aceno do capitão, parou e debruçando levemente o corpo para frente perguntou:

-Queria falar comigo, capitão? – o outro fez um aceno com a cabeça.

-Sim, sente-se número um.

Riker virou a cadeira à frente de Picard e sentou-se de lado como sempre fazia.

-Como estamos indo? -perguntou o superior.

-Já entramos no sistema solar Rigel e devemos chegar a Rigel II em pouco tempo.

-Bom, muito bom.

-Já descobriu o por que de nossa vinda aqui, senhor? Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Riker esperou até que seu capitão resolvesse falar.

Picard levantou e foi até o enorme vidro que revelava o exterior da nave.

-Devemos pegar um carregamento de grãos para levar até a base estelar 45, um novo membro para a equipe médica e, - ele procurou a melhor forma de dizer - ...há mais alguém que deve embarcar abordo da Entreprise em Rigel II.

-Alguém especial?

O outro fez que sim. Riker permaneceu calado.

-A... A federação abriu um novo programa de reajuste de infratores a sociedade, - continuou o capitão - está ciente disso, suponho.

-Alguma coisa a respeito deles cumprirem pena por pagamento de serviços a Federação em naves povoadas com civis, o que inclui a Enterprise.

-...o que inclui a Enterprise. - repetiu Picard -...Na verdade isso não é muito usado, além de ser algo novo e alguns planetas da Federação não permitirem, há também o fato de que poucos dos infratores gostam da idéia de ficar sobre a custódia da Frota Estelar.

-Mas, essa não é a idéia do nosso amigo de Rigel II, certo. Ele preferiu cumprir pena numa nave e, - ele fez um gesto abrindo as mãos - aqui estamos nós.

O capitão concordou com a cabeça.

-Também não gosto disso, imediato.

-E o que nosso _"protegido" _fez?

-Roubo de notações cientificas seguido de ataque a um policial.

-Morte?

-Não.

-Teve chance pra isso?

-Pelo que dizia na ficha sim, mas não o fez.

-Bom, pelo menos não vamos trazer nenhum assassino a bordo.

-Assim espero, número um.

-Providenciarei sua recepção capitão e...

-Número um - Picard disse o interrompendo - ...Gostaria que estivesse lá na hora do embarque.

Riker olhou surpreso, era realmente um pedido bem incomum já que certamente recepcionar infratores menores não seria uma obrigação de um segundo em comando, mas, apesar disso, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-E qual é o nome dele?

Picard respirou fundo como se tomasse coragem para as próximas palavras.

-Não é "dele" comandante, é "dela". Seu nome é... - a voz lhe faltou por um momento -...Sheila Riker...

-Sheila...

A voz era quase um sussurro.

-Sim, comandante, sua irmã...Eu sinto muito.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOIS

* * *

**

Riker estava sozinho na sala do transportador, preferia que seu primeiro encontro com ela fosse assim e, por algum motivo, imaginava que era assim que ela também o queria.

O que lhe incomodava, além de tudo, era estar parado em frente do aparelho sem saber o que esperar.

No fundo, ele queria que aquela lembrança do passado surgisse por entre as luzes, corresse para os seus braços e o abraçasse como a muito tempo atrás.

Queria que ela sorrisse e dissesse que era tudo mentira e que então, todo aquele pesadelo acabasse.

Mas Riker sabia que aquilo não aconteceria.

Sabia que Sheila não seria mais uma criança de nove anos, afinal, onze anos já haviam se passado desde a última vez que a vira. Ela agora já devia ser uma mulher.

Além disso, havia o motivo que a trouxera a Enterprise. Isso, por si só, já quebraria, e muito, a alegria do reencontro.

E se ela realmente tivesse feito o que diziam... Então, não poderia se quer esperar por alguém que ele acha-se conhecer.

Mas ela devia ter uma explicação pra tudo aquilo. Sim, ela com certeza teria.

As luzes do transportador se acenderam e o cegaram por um pequeno instante. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, ele a viu surgir por entre o enorme clarão.

Riker sorriu para si, ela era exatamente a mulher que ele imaginava que tivesse se tornado, não, era mais bonita ainda, com os cabelos bem negros lhe descendo em cachos pelos ombros.

Sheila permaneceu parada na plataforma mesmo depois das luzes terem se desligado completamente. Tinha medo de fazer algo que irritasse Riker mais do que ele já devia estar.

Talvez o primeiro comandante estivesse com medo daquele momento, mas com certeza esse medo não se comparava ao que a sua irmã sentia.

-Senhorita Sheila Riker... Se já bem vinda a bordo da Enterprise. -disse Riker quebrando o silêncio.

Ela deu um passo à frente para sair da plataforma juntando toda a coragem que tinha para levantar a cabeça e olhar bem nos olhos do imediato da Enterprise.

-Oi Bill.

"Bill", era assim que ela o chamava quando criança pois não conseguia pronunciar o "W" do seu nome.

-Oi Sely.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sheila abriu o sorriso que ele tanto adorava e que, só agora, percebia que sentia saudades. Ele lembrara seu apelido de infância, e então num pulo ela o abraçou.

O primeiro impulso de Riker foi abraçá-la também e ele o fez, por um momento ela voltara a ser aquela menina da qual ele se lembrava.

Então ele disse:

-Ah Sely, o que houve? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive longe?

De repente tudo mudou. Num empurrão forte ela se soltou dele.

-Não te disseram? -disse ela com um ar revoltado na voz, como se ele não tivesse o direito de tocar no assunto e, Riker notou, que o fizera em péssima hora.

-Sim, - continuou calmo - me disseram. Mas eu queria ouvir essa história de você, da sua boca.

O rosto de Sheila anuviou-se e seu sorriso se fora, ela parecia outra pessoa, a que Riker tinha medo de realmente existir.

-Aconteceu exatamente o que você soube, comandante. Ela deu um tom irônico à última palavra.

-Sely, -ele tentou resgatar a pessoa que se fora - Não posso acreditar que tenha feito aquilo... Não você... Não a...

-...A sua irmã comandante? Realmente, isso deve ser muito desconcertante pra você, não?

-Ora Sely, isso não tem nada haver... - o barulho do comunicador o interrompeu.

_-Picard para Riker._

-Riker aqui senhor.

_-Desculpe lhe interromper número um, mas estamos tendo alguns problemas na ponte. Preciso de você aqui._

-Sim senhor, estou a caminho.

Nesse exato momento Deanna Troi apareceu na porta.

-Comandante, - ela acenou para Riker - o capitão me pediu que viesse.

-Claro, conselheira. Essa é Sheila Riker... - ele excitou um pouco, então, ao encarar a menina completou - ...Minha irmã. Shei­la, essa é Deanna Troi, nossa conselheira.

A betazóide sorriu largamente e a outra apenas retribuiu, com um aceno um pouco simpático.

-Bem, preciso ir - disse Riker, e olhando para Sheila concluiu antes de sair - nós terminaremos nosso assunto depois.

Ela fez uma cara de cinismo enquanto via a porta se fechar atrás dele então se virou para a conselheira.

-Conselheira...Estranho que não tenham mandado ninguém da segurança para me vigiar?

Deanna sorriu.

-Você é livre aqui dentro, lógico que vão pegar mais seu pé do que no dos outros, mas é livre e isso só mudará se você fizer por onde para desmerecer essa liberdade. Estou aqui para lhe mostrar seus aposentos. - ela fez um gesto simpático indicando a porta.

As duas saíram pêlos corredores.

-Definitivamente eu não entendo, - disse Sheila e respondendo a um olhar questionador de Troi continuou - Quer dizer, por que tenho liberdade aqui dentro, teoricamente eu já perdi o direito a minha liberdade. - Deanna continuou a olhar para ela - Quer dizer... Sinceramente eu não entendo.

-O programa o qual você faz parte agora, sugere que você pode ser, desculpe o termo, "re-aproveitável" em alguma sociedade do universo, resumindo, na Frota estelar. Lógico que não vão forçar você a se integrar na Frota, mas, tirar você da sociedade em que não deu certo e colocá-la dentro de uma nave estelar já é um grande empurrão.

Sheila riu da idéia.

-Eu, na Frota estelar... Não aprecio a idéia.

-Bem, então por que veio para uma nave estelar?

-Eu estou cumprindo pena, conselheira, em nenhum momento achei que isso fosse ser agradável.

Troi olhava questionadora para a outra, tinha algo estranho nela que a conselheira não conseguia identificar. Sua mente parecia fugir de algo e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia correr atrás da mesma coisa.

-Essa sua decisão não tem haver com a presença de seu irmão na nave?

A mais nova não esperava a pergunta e não gostou dela também, mas ao encarar a betazóite encontrou paz em seu olhar. Não tinha encarado Deanna ainda por isso não havia sentido nada antes, mas a primeira impressão que teve foi o suficiente para ela reconsiderar a resposta bastante grossa que estava na ponta de sua língua.

Troi viu um leve sorriso se abrir na boca de Sheila.

-Quem sabe, conselheira? - disse em resposta a questão - Quem sabe?


	3. Chapter 3

TRÊS

* * *

A Dra. Crusher esperava sem muita paciência a chegada do seu novo alferes. Ela olhava a ficha no computador sem entender como ele conseguira ser embutido no seu quadro de enfermagem, que, diga-se de passagem estava completo. Provavelmente devia estar apadrinhado por alguém...Mas quem? Bom, não interessava, a Frota praticamente o jogou em cima dela, então era melhor ele saber, pelo menos manusear um _tricorder_ médico.

-Com licença Doutora?

A figura na porta traía as suas expectativas.

-Entre, alferes.

Ela o encarou por uns segundos, depois olhou para a tela e por fim disse:

-Alferes Zaker Morris? Ele fez que sim.

-Interessante. Na sua ficha diz que o senhor é humano...

-E as minhas orelhas dizem o contrário, não? Zaker era uma composição estranha. Quem o visse de longe diria que era um Vulcano. Mas o sorriso, que ele agora mostrava, o tornava algo, no mínimo, interessante.

-Minha ficha também diz que tenho descendência vulcana, Doutora.

-Sim, é verdade. Desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter imaginado, já foi provado que os genes vulcanos são predominantes, quando misturados aos nossos.. .Acho que foi o sobre nome

-Também não gosto de usa-lo.

-Por que.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Costume. As pessoas esperam por um nome vulcano quando são apresentadas a mim e...

-...Você se apresenta pelo primeiro nome.

-Foi uma homenagem ao meu avô... - ela o olhou questionadora e ele respondeu antes mesmo da pergunta - A minha _procedência_ vulcana.

-Ah, sim. E qual a sua especialidade.

-Você não leu a minha fica, doutora?

Ela o olhou um pouco surpresa pela malícia na pergunta, mas relevou. Foi ela que começou imaginando que ele não notaria, mas ele notou.

-Eu já disse que li sua ficha, senhor...

-Zaker, por favor.

-Muito bem, sr. Zaker, só queria saber o que você sabe realmente fazer. Fichas costumam mentir, ou pra menos, ou pra mais.

-Acha que o meu caso é o segundo? Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu sei fazer exatamente o que diz a minha ficha doutora, nem mais, nem menos, - então ele mostrou o sorriso que apesar de bizarro a primeira vista, era bastante cativante - Espero que possa vir a acrescentar mais coisas após minha estadia aqui.

Ela acenou com um começo de sorriso nos lábios.

-Claro que vai, pelo que pude perceber é a primeira vez que serve numa nave.

Ele confirmou.

-Então com certeza tem muito para aprender. Venha. - disse ela se levantando - Vou lhe mostrar a enfermaria.

Quando Riker entrou na ponte a enorme tela de comunicações estava acesa e parecia estar deixando o capitão bastante irritado.

Picard percebeu sua presença logo que entrou.

-Ah! Número um, deixe eu lhe apresentar a senhorita Tabata Eler, recém formada em advocacia em Rigel-1. Senhorita Eler, esse é o meu segundo em comando, comandante William Riker.

-O irmão da depredadora de pesquisas alheias, suponho.

Riker encarou os grandes olhos verdes da tela com todo o desprezo que conseguira encontrar em si mesmo, mas não disse nada, não tinha como defender Sheila já que ele mau sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Como não houve resposta à provocação da mulher por parte do seu imediato, Picard retomou a conversa ou melhor, a discussão.

-Bem, como eu havia lhe dito, senhorita Eler, não poço fazer o que me pede. Já que Rigel-1 aceita o projeto, a decisão passa a ser do infrator...

-Você acha que alguém que agride outra pessoa _de propósito_, além é claro de roubar, deveria ter esse tipo de escolha na hora de pagar pelo que fez?

-Senhorita, não é meu dever questionar as leia de...

-Muito bem, capitão, já percebi que essa história não vai chegar a lugar nenhum mesmo, por isso vou direto ao assunto que realmente me irrita, e, já que o senhor _Riker_ - ela enfatizou nojo ao seu sobrenome - está aqui, gostaria que ele me respondesse se eu não devia ficar preocupada ao saber que _aquelazinha_ vai cumprir pena num lugar em que o seu irmão é o carcereiro?

-Você está perguntando ao irmão dela ou ao comandante da Enterprise, senhorita?

Ela pareceu não entender a pergunta.

-Tem alguma diferença, comandante?

Ah, agora ela usou seu posto para se referir a ele, finalmente um pouco de respeito.

-Sim, muita - respondeu - Porque se a senhorita não sabe separar as coisas, eu sei... Sou o segundo eu comando dessa nave e pelo que eu sei em toda a minha carreira na Frota nunca deixei que assuntos pessoais comprometessem meu trabalho e não pretendo começar agora.

A loira que antes inspirava tanta confiança parecia não saber o que dizer a Riker. Realmente ele dera uma resposta sem mais perguntas e o capitão deu graças a Deus quando ela decidiu finalizar a discussão dizendo que recorreria ao tribunal de Rigel

-Estão cientes que não vão poder deixar a nossa órbita enquanto a situação não for resolvida , não?

-A nos só adiaremos a saída se o tribunal de Rigel-2 so­licitar, -reafirmou o capitão - caso contrario, partiremos assim que terminarmos de reabastecer, senhorita Eler.

Ela fez um aceno meio mal humorado e a tela se apagou. Picard apenas encarou Riker e fez um leve gesto com a cabeça como aprovação.

-Obrigado por fazê-la calar a boca, número um. - disse enquanto sentava.

-Acredite-me, senhor, foi um prazer. Está na cara que ela só não tinha tocado no _"assunto que realmente a incomodava" _porque eu ainda não tinha chegado. Era a mim que ela queria irritar, não o senhor.

-Mas ela disfarçou muito bem... O elevador se abriu e Deanna apareceu com todo o seu esplendor habitual.

-Onde está nossa... convidada, conselheira? - disse o ca­pitão.

-Nos seus aposentos, senhor.

-Colocou-a sozinha, como eu pedi?

Ela acenou afirmativamente e exitando um pouco disse:

-Eu notei alguma coisa senhor e... Bem... - Picard entendeu, ela queria que a conversa fosse particular e pelo olhar que direcionou a Riker, com ele também.

-Ah! Sim, claro, conselheira, por aqui... - ele fez um gesto apontando para sua cabine dizendo - Data assuma.

Os três entraram na cabine, Picard sentou-se em sua cadeira enquanto Riker e Troi se acomodaram nas outras duas.

-Muito bem conselheira, o que houve ?

-Bem, -ela virou-se para o imediato da Enterprise - Will, você e Sheila são totalmente irmãos?

-Se somos irmãos de pai e mãe? Não, somos meio irmãos, só por parte de pai. Por que?

-E você conhecia a mãe dela? Quero dizer, sabe se ela era humana?

-Sim é, pelo menos que eu saiba. Deanna parou um instante tentando achar a melhor maneira de começar o assunto.

-Bem, eu captei algo estranho nela.

-Eu também... - ele disse com tom de amargura que não conseguira disfarçar.

-O que você captou, conselheira? - perguntou o capitão.

-A única coisa que posso dizer com clareza é que ela está confusa... Bastante confusa.

-Não tem idéia do por que?

-Nem ela tem idéia, capitão.

-Mas, acha que consegue descobrir?

-Precisaria fazer um acompanhamento?

-Pode ser uma boa idéia, senhor, -disse Riker respondendo ao olhar questionador do capitão - Estávamos nos perguntando sobre qual caminho iríamos direcioná-la, poderia nos ajudar com isso também.

-Apesar dela já ter demonstrado que não tem interesse em seguir uma careira na Frota, comandante, acho que podemos tentar.

Picard olhou para seu imediato e esse deu de ombros.

-Sheila não é exatamente alguém que nasceu para ser disciplinado, senhor.

-O oposto do irmão, eu presumo.

-Nesse ponto, senhor. - ele assentiu com a cabeça - Por outro lado, tem muitas coisas nas quais somos parecidos.

-O que por exemplo?

-Bom, capitão, lembro que ela se comunicava bem com as pessoas e ao mesmo tempo bastante introvertida, com o que diz respeito a si mesma.

-Bastante parecida com o irmão, realmente. -disse Troi sorrindo.

88888888888

_**N/A: Eu não desisti da fic não!!!!!!! É que como ST é pouco visitado e quase ninguém le a fic eu acabo não lembrando de atualiza-la...**_

_**Na verdade a fic está pronta... Só falta tempo pra digitar e depois para postar ... rs**_


	4. Chapter 4

QUATRO

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sheila estava deitada na nova cama pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos anos, principalmente nos últimos meses e em tudo que não conseguia lembrar, mas que diziam que ela fizera.

Dormir se tornara um pesadelo, por isso decidiu fazer isso o mínimo possível, conseguira diminuir seu tempo de sono de oito para cinco horas, mas isso, infelizmente, ainda era muito tempo.

De repente o som da porta a tirou de suas lembranças.

-Entre.

Deanna entrou no pequeno quarto e sua silhueta só permitiu revelar-se quando se aproximou da luz fraca que vinha de uma pequena lâmpada ao lado da cama.

-Conselheira, - disse a mais nova - O que faz aqui?

-Vim lhe fazer dois convites. - respondeu a morena, sorridente - O primeiro é meu, quero saber se gostaria de conhecer a nave?

A idéia de encarar novas pessoas não lhe parecia nada agradável no momento.

-Obrigado, conselheira, mas eu ainda queria descansar um pouco.

-Não precisa me tratar pela patente, já que estou no meu horário de folga... - ela foi até a cama da menina e a puxando suavemente pelo braço continuou – Mas, como conselheira oficial dessa nave estelar, eu aconselho a você sair desse baixo astral agora e aceitar o meu convite.

De certa forma a idéia a faria relaxar... E esquecer.

-Está bom... Deixe-me trocar de roupa, ao menos.

Sheila se levantou e foi até o guarda roupas onde já havia arrumado tudo. Deanna sorriu discretamente, o comandante Riker não teria feito melhor.

-E qual é o segundo convite? - perguntou enquanto tirava a blusa.

-Bem, esse não é meu... É do seu irmão. Ele pediu para convidá-la para jantar com ele, hoje.

O olhar de Sheila pareceu perdido por um instante. Em seguida, como se voltasse de um transe, voltou a se concentrar na troca da roupa enquanto perguntava:

-E por que ele mesmo não veio me fazer o convite?

-Seu irmão é o segundo em comando da nave, é natural que não tenha tempo pra muita coisa e isso é algo que você vai ter que se acostumar. O comandante só estará livre na hora do jantar e, mesmo assim, se ocorrer um imprevisto ele te deixará comendo sozinha. Espero que esteja preparada pra isso.

-Preparada? Conselheira, - ela a chamou pelo seu posto novamente e Deanna percebeu que seria sempre assim - eu nunca realmente tive alguém a quem podia chamar de irmão por perto, nas horas em que eu precisei de um... Acredite, já estou acostumada a ser deixada sozinha pelo _comandante_, - e se dirigindo até a porta disse - Então, vamos?

-Você vai jantar com ele ou não?

Sheila deu um sorriso maroto à conselheira.

-Por um acaso alguma mulher já resistiu a um convite dele?

O primeiro lugar que Troi levou-a foi à enfermaria, queria que a Dra. Crusher a conhecesse e aproveitando, fizesse-lhe os exames de rotina que o capitão pedira.

Não foi nem um pouco difícil fazer Sheila deitar na mesa de exames já que a Dra. Crusher era mestre em convencer pessoas a isso, com a velha história de que não demoraria quase nada.

Mas só depois de um longo _"quase nada"_ _e_ que a alta mulher ruiva deixou Sheila se levantar.

-Em plena forma, - disse - Melhor impossível.

-E o que tem aí? - perguntou a mais jovem, se referindo ao pequeno cilindro o qual a médica tinha encostado em seu pescoço e agora guardava.

-Isso? E o seu sangue. Quero examinar mais tarde e depois o diagnóstico será arquivado, como o de todos. - ela fez um sinal para a porta da enfermaria e finalizou sorrindo - Agora podem ir...

-Estranho. Achei que nas naves da Federação, tinham como fazer exames de sangue sem precisar colher uma amostra.

-E nós temos... Acho apenas que a doutora não quis ampliar a sua demora com mais uma bateria de testes que podem ser feitos sem a sua presença.

Sheila deu de ombros, realmente sair daquela enfermaria tinha sido um alivio e, se tinha uma coisa que ela não agüentava mais eram baterias de testes físicos.

Nesse mesmo instante ela achou ter visto alguém conhecido e, num impulso rápido desviou o olhar. Não queria ter a certeza, a última coisa que precisava era mais aquele problema. O vulto se afastou, como se entendesse o que ela queria.

Depois dali a conselheira a levou ao Ten-Forward, havia mais alguém que ela queria que Sheila conhecesse.

Na porta do estabelecimento cruzaram com Data que apenas as cumprimentou e seguiu para a ponte, pois seu turno começaria em alguns minutos.

-Quem é esse?

-O tenente comandante Data, - e, respondendo o olhar curioso da outra, Troi continuou - ele é um andróide.

Quando entraram Guinan parecia as estar esperando com uma mesa bem perto do balcão. Notando isso Deanna se dirigiu direto para lá.

-O que desejam beber? - disse Guinan quando conseguiu se aproximar. Troi pediu o de sempre e Sheila resolveu acompanhá-la. Ao voltar com os drinkes a El-aurian sentou-se a mesa também.

-Sheila queria que você conhece-se Guinan, Guinan essa é Sheila Riker.

-Riker? Irmã do ianque, eu presumo. A conselheira pareceu não entender a relação aos ancestrais dos Riker, mas a garota sim e acenou concordando.

-Eu mesma.

-Seu irmão é um dos melhores oficiais da Frota... - comentou a dona do bar, casualmente – Suponho que saiba disso, não

-Alguém não sabe?

Deanna esperava um tom amargo nas palavras, mas não houve, Sheila não parecia culpar a Frota Estelar pelo afastamento do seu único irmão de sua vida, ou talvez, simplesmente, já tivesse se conformado com o fato.

Guinan apenas acenou levemente a resposta de Sheila, como se já esperasse por ela e as três continuaram a conversa.

A conselheira se impressionou com a rapidez que as duas se entrosaram.

A anfitriã do Ten-Fouward falava como uma amiga de anos e a jovem Riker ouvia as palavras da outra da mesma forma. As duas pareciam se conhecer a bastante tempo, mas não se conheciam, Troi tinha certeza.

A atenção de Guinan foi desviada para porta antes mesmo que se abrisse para que o jovem Wesley Crusher entrasse no Ten-forward. Ele passou os olhos ao redor e ao avistá-las caminhou com seu recentemente adquirido passos firmes de um jovem adulto.

-Olá senhoras. Ou devo dizer senhoritas?

-Olá Wes...- Disse Troi com um sorriso - Não quer sentar?

-Não, obrigado conselheira, mas eu realmente não posso. Só passei por aqui para falar com o tenente comandante Data, o computador disse que ele estava aqui.

-Ele realmente estava, - disse Guinan - mas saiu há pouco.

Wesley deu um soco na palma da mão num pequeno gesto de raiva.

-Algo sério, Wes?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, conselheira, apenas o velho hábito de discutir problemas de física avançada com ele.

-Física avançada? - a mais nova fez uma enorme cara de nojo - Se tinha uma matéria que eu detestava era Física Avança...

Só então Wesley percebeu a presença da terceira mulher, tão jovem quanto ele, na mesa.

-Detesta física avançada? Como pode alguém detestar física avançada?

Ela deu de ombros.

-O que você estuda?

-Estudei história, na Terra, mas não terminei o curso... _Ainda_. - ela deu ênfase a última palavra.

-Se detesta física avançada é porque na certa não teve um bom professor sobre o assunto nos estudos básicos. Talvez depois possa lhe dar algumas aulas, garanto que vai passar a adorar... Hãhã - disse ele fazendo o sinal de negação com o dedo quando ela tentou reclamar - eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta, mocinha.

Então fez outro gesto, agora de despedida as três e saiu resmungando _"como alguém pode não gostar de física avançada"._

Deanna sorriu para Sheila.

-Bem acho que você acabou de arranjar um professor.

-Maravilha, era tudo que eu precisava...

88888888888

N/A: Quero agradecer novamente ao comentário, Regurgitos Histericos . Ah! Que bom que vai acompanhar... vou esperar feliz cada comentariozinho dos caps... rs.

Falando em fanfic ST em portugués, você conhece algum site que tenha para recomendar, ando procurando também. Alias, acho que voltei a me empolgar com a série... já estou até fazendo desenhos dessa fanfic! Rs... bjs e obrigada mais uma vez.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

* * *

A primeira coisa que Zaker fez quando seu companheiro de quarto, e posto na enfermaria, saiu do alojamento, foi sentar na frente da pequena tela e acionar o computador com a voz.

-Agora vamos ver... Mostre-me a catalogação dos exames dos tripulantes.

A maquina obedeceu.

Como imaginava o arquivo era aberto a qualquer um, manipulá-lo certamente não. Mas observá-lo era mais que suficiente, dali Zaker queria apenas algumas informações.

Deu uma olhada nos primeiros exames para ter certeza de que era o que procurava e acenou silenciosamente para si próprio quando confirmou.

-Mostre-me os exames de Riker.

_-Exames do comandante Willian T. Riker._ -disse a voz metálica modificando a tela.

-Comandante... - Zaker arregalou os olhos - Meu Deus, eu não... -respirou fundo – Talvez seja... Não, o nome é Willian, eu lembro... É ele mesmo. –levantou inconscientemente uma das sobrancelhas no estilo vulcano que herdara - Bom, a pergunta agora é: como aproveitar essa nova informação? - ele riu sarcasticamente, já no estilo mais humano - E eu sei a resposta. Talvez isso possa me ajudar... E muito.

-Senhor Alan Moun?

A pequena tela de comunicação revelava um homem aparentemente alto e franzino, que parecia não entender o porque da ligação.

-Sim, - ele falou com a voz meio rouca - Sou eu. E você quem é?

-Sou o comandante Willian T. Riker, segundo em comando da USS Enterprise. Você foi o advogado de defesa de Sheila Ri­ker no julgamento que ocorreu contra ela, não foi?

-Sim, fui eu que a defendi, por que?

Riker notou a má vontade do homem na voz, por isso tentou ser o mais direto possível.

-Preciso de sua ajuda senhor Moun. Gostaria de saber o que ocorreu durante julgamento. Eu precisava saber exatamente o que aconteceu lá.

-Sua irmã estava lá, comandante, por que não pergunta a ela?

Riker sentiu um leve frio na espinha.

-Nós... Ainda não tivemos a chance de conversar.

-Ah, compreendo – disse ele, num tom entre a irritação e o cinismo - Então pergunte a ela, porque se depender de mim ninguém vai ficar sabendo do que aconteceu lá.

-Não entendo senhor Moun, por que tudo isso?

-Sabe, comandante Riker, eu fui um louco de pegar esse caso, ninguém em sã consciência deveria tentar defender a sua irmã diante de um júri... Ela ia contra tudo que eu oferecia para melhorar sua pena, não queria nem o asilo em uma nave, a sorte foi eu ter dito que a nave que a Federação estava mandando era a En­terprise, se não...

-Espere um instante, - disse Riker cortando o acesso de raiva do homem - Está dizendo que Sheila só aceitou o asilo porque sabia que era essa a nave que viria?

-Sim, claro. Eu não sabia que ela tinha um irmão na Frota Estelar, quanto mais comandante de uma nave. De qualquer forma, esse caso já terminou, não tenho mais por que falar sobre ele. Mas se quiser, pode requisitar uma cópia do processo junto ao tribunal.

Riker respirou fundo. Voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira pela enésima vez e, como se nem tivesse ouvido as últimas palavras do homem, perguntou:

-Está dizendo que ela só aceitou o asilo da Frota porque sabia que eu estaria aqui?

-Claro, você tinha alguma dúvida?

Riker piscou duas vezes, olhou para o comunicador e depois de um quase mau educado _"Obrigado pela ajuda, sr.Moun"_ desligou o aparelho.

De repente o capitão Picard entrou pela porta do gabinete.

-Obrigado por me deixar usar sua sala, capitão. - disse Riker se levantando da cadeira para que o outro a ocupasse, mas Picard não o fez.

-Não há de que, número um. E então, descobriu algo?

-Nada, senhor. A não ser o fato de que ela só aceitou a custódia da Frota porque sabia que era a Enterprise que viria...

-Em resumo, sabia que você estaria aqui.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deixou seu olhar se perder.

-Ela quer a minha ajuda, senhor, precisa de mim.

-Sim, e tenho certeza que você vai ajudá-la, número um. - o capitão deu-lhe um tapinha reconfortante nas costas mas não pareceu ajudar.

-Eu só queria saber como, senhor.

O barulho do comunicador os interrompeu.

-Riker aqui. -disse o comandante tocando no metal dourado do peito.

-_Comandante, aqui é a doutora Crusher, será que você poderia vir à enfermaria um instante._

Picard e Riker se entreolharam.

-Algum problema? -perguntou ele.

_-Não sei, talvez sim. De qualquer forma vou precisar de você pra descobrir._

* * *

**N/A: hahahahaha como se estivesse vendo um epsódio? agora vc forçou heim... mas obrigada pelo elogio. Ah, tive que mudar o nome da fic ok, aquele estava brega demais... bjs e espero q tenha gosatado desse cap tb.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEIS

* * *

**

A porta do quarto de Riker se abriu e Sheila e Deanna entraram calmamente.

-Luzes, - disse Deanna - Ele ainda não chegou...

-Você vai esperar comigo, não vai? - disse a outra ao notar que a conselheira pretendia sair.

A _betezóide_ sorriu e disse _"claro"_ indo se sentar no sofá da confortável salinha de espera.

-Sheila, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - a outra acenou com a cabeça - O que você lembra do seu irmão?

-Não muito. Não o vejo a onze anos Deanna...

-Isso não quer dizer nada, e nem mesmo o fato de você ainda ser uma criança na época. Você deve ter algumas lembranças dele...

Sheila andou pensativa até uma escrivaninha que estava impecavelmente arrumada no canto da sala.

-Lembro dele ser muito perfecionista. - disse ela pegando uma das fitas que estava do lado esquerdo, empilhada com as outras e a passando para o lado direito da mesa, discretamente - Lembro de como eu adorava quando ele vinha nos visitar...

-Por que você adorava?

-Bom, eu tinha o irmão mais lindo da região e todas as garotas caiam em cima dele – sorriu - Mas ele só dava atenção à mim... Fazia me sentir importante. Quer dizer, não por causa das garotas, mas porque passava horas e horas conversando comigo, ouvindo as minhas idéias. Você sabe quanto isso é importante para uma criança, não sabe? – Deanna fez que sim - Quando ele vinha parecia que todos os meus problemas se resolviam, sumiam.

-E agora? Acha que vai resolver algum problema com a ajuda dele?

-Não. Hoje eu cresci, sou _"gente grande"_ e como conseqüência, _"problemas de gente grande". _Nada vai desaparecer como acontecia quando ele chegava e eu sei disso.

A porta se abriu e o comandante entrou no quarto.

-Ora, vocês já estão aqui.

-Sim, a um bom tempo por sinal, - disse Deanna se levantando do sofá - Mas agora que você já chegou, acho que posso ir embora.

Sheila andou até Riker e ele passou a mão em sua cabeça deixando-a descansar nos seus ombros.

-Não Deanna, fique, Você podia jantar com a gente. -disse ela olhando em seguida para o irmão - Não podia?

-Eu acho uma grande idéia.

-Grande idéia? - perguntou a conselheira cruzando os braços sob o seu decote em "v" - Vocês dois tem muito o que conversar e minha presença só atrapalharia... Mas ao que parece, estão morrendo de medo da conversa. Por isso querem que eu fique, só que eu, infelizmente, tenho mais o que fazer... Bom apetite, -e saiu.

O comandante sorriu por dentro, não era exatamente maravilhoso quando Deanna fazia aquilo, mas, certamente, poupava longos caminhos de conversa que ele precisaria pra tocar no assunto.

-Acho que ela tem razão. - disse - Pelo menos da minha parte eu...

-Está com medo de mim, comandante?

Riker deu de ombros enquanto caminhava até sua mesa.

-Promete que não... Ei! Quem mexeu aqui?!

Sheila começou a rir e, de repente, Riker se viu novamente diante da sua criança predileta. Ela costumava tirar algo seu do lugar quando era menor só para ver se a reação mudava, o que nunca aconteceu, ele sempre se via irritado e no final se rendia ao riso dela.

-Muito bem, você me pegou de novo.

-Já fazia muito tempo, não sabia se ia dar certo.

-Realmente, já fazia muito tempo... - o tom dele era bem mais melancólico - Sabe, não pense que eu nunca lembrei em você esses anos todos, não é verdade. Eu sempre pensava em você e que um dia a gente se encontraria, então eu te contaria o que andei fazendo, você me diria como virou essa mulher linda que você é... - ele sentou na cadeira da sua mesa enquanto ela chegava mais perto - Mas, nunca me passou pela cabeça que você pudesse um dia ser uma estranha para mim, a não ser quando tudo aconteceu. Confesso que quando me dei conta disso fiquei com muito medo.

-Medo de mim? - ela voltou a repetir a pergunta enquanto se ajoelhava na sua frente.

-Não... Quer dizer, medo do que eu não conheço em você... - ele abaixou a cabeça como se parecesse cansado e depois a encarou - ...é acho que isso não deixa de ser medo de você, não é.

-Não quero atrapalhar sua carreira, Bill.

-Eu não disse isso. - ele levantou meio irritado - A minha carreira não tem nada haver com isso, Sely, tem haver com a gente, com o fato de você não ser mais a criança que eu conheci e eu não saber o quanto ainda tem dela nessa mulher que você se tornou, de eu não saber quem você é.

-E quem você acha que eu sou? - ele não queria encará-la - Deixa eu adivinhar -a irritação na voz da irmã era clara - Acha que eu sou uma ladrazinha de segunda. Mas uma tão de segunda que não consegue roubar algo sem ser pega e ainda por cima aparecer para embaraçá-lo depois.

-Já falei que isso não tem nada haver com eu me sentir embaraçado ou não, Sely...

-Mas admita, você se sente embaraçado comigo, não se sente? Uma nave inteira olhando pra você e pensando "olha o comandante, coitado, um homem tão bom com_ aquilo_ como irmã."

Riker a olhou com um começo de descontrole transparecendo nos olhos, mas esse logo se desfez e usando o seu tom usual de comando disse:

-Fiz por merecer meu posto, garota. E estou ciente que os meus subordinados sabem disso, não é o que você ou o que qualquer pessoa faça que vai mudar o que sou. E, se alguém tem pena de mim, por isso ou aquilo, não é problema meu. Além do mais também não é isso que importa aqui, o que importa é o porque de você ter feito o que fez, esse é o ponto.

O rosto da morena se tornou mais serio do que ele jamais vira e ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Essa era a senha que lhe dizia claramente que a irmã não falaria mais nada.

-Ora, vamos Sely. Não vai me dizer o que houve, de novo?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Ah, isso é! Se não queria a minha ajuda porque teria aceitado o programa da Frota?

-Quem te disse que eu aceitei o programa da Frota por sua causa?

-Seu advogado de Rigel II - Sheila gelou - Ele me disse que só aceitou o programa porque sabia que seria na Enterprise que cumprira a pena...

-Pois ele está enganado... - ela disse quase num sussurro - Eu estou com fome, quando vamos comer?

* * *

N/A: hahahahhha obrigada pelo comentário, embora ainda ache que isso aqui está uma porcaria comparado aos originais.

Mas me diga o que etsá achando da personagem original da trama ok. bjs


	7. Chapter 7

**SETE

* * *

**

Ela decididamente não queria falar. Talvez não confiasse mais nele, ou talvez não tivesse o que dizer de bom então preferisse ficar calada...

Ele negou aquilo dentro de si fortemente, não podia ser aquilo, não, ela tinha uma explicação, apenas não queria lhe dizer.

-Tudo bem, _Sely_, se não quer falar, tudo bem. Mas me prometa que não vai demorar a vir falar comigo quando se decidir.

Ela não respondeu.

O jantar começou e prosseguiu silencioso por um bom tempo. Se Riker bem se lembrava, sua irmã demorava a se acalmar, por isso ele decidiu esperar um pouco para recomeçar o assunto.

-O nome Tabata Eler significa algo pra você? A pergunta foi feita do modo mais despreocupado possível, entre uma garfada e outra na comida mas, pela reação dela a resposta era óbvia, Sheila engasgou na hora.

-Quem? - ela disse tossindo um pouco.

-Tabata Eler. Ela era o motivo da urgência pela qual o capitão me queria na ponte quando você chegou.

-Seu capitão é tão bom a ponto de não conseguir dar conta de uma _advogadazinha_ que mal saiu da faculdade?

-Não era isso, o problema é que ela queria falar comigo.

-Sobre o que? -o descaso dela chegava a ser engraçado.

-Ela parece não gostar muito da idéia de você cumprir pena na mesma nave que eu sirvo... Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, a conhece?

-Sim, ela foi a advogada de ataque no meu julgamento. Na verdade, se houvesse pena de morte em Rigel II ela faria questão de apertar o botão da cadeira elétrica na hora da execução.

-Cadeira elétrica? - Riker não entendia o termo.

-Uma das formas de execução que existiram na Terra até mais ou menos o começo do século XXI. Nunca ouviu falar? - ele acenou em negativa - Bom, a ideia era pegar uma pessoa amarrá-la numa cadeira, ligar vários fios nela e depois descarregar um a grande quantidade de energia por esses fios em forma de eletricidade...Resumindo, eles tostavam alguém em poucos segundos com isso.

Riker fez uma cara de asserção.

-Nossa, essa Eler te detesta tanto assim...

-Se ela pudesse usar uma guilhotina acho que preferiria.

-Guilho-o-que? Ah, sim, essa era a que decepava a cabeça, não era? -Ela concordou - Nossa, e esse amor todo por você tem algum motivo especial?

-Talvez...

-Sim, claro, talvez, - ele não quis obrigá-la a dizer o que não queria de novo, mas para a sua surpresa ela acabou por responder.

-O problema, na verdade é que ela venera Jonh Dax.

-Jonh Dax?

-Um grande cientista de Rigel II. Eram dele as pesquisas que eu destruí... -E por que as destruiu?

Ele tentou, e conseguiu, não demonstrar o quanto a destruição de pesquisas causava repulsa a ele esperando que a irmã acabasse por explicar sua atitude, ele tinha certeza que, ao contrário do jure de Rigel II, ele a compreenderias, talvez não concordasse, mas compreenderia.

Mas ao invés de lhe explicar algo sua irmã pois a mão na cabeça como se ela doesse.

-Algum problema?

-Não. O que a Eler disse?

-Nada de mais, a não ser que ela pretende abrir uma petição contra a sua permanência aqui.

-O que? -Ela parecia nervosa - E quais as chances dela conseguir isso?

-Não sei, mas se ela conseguir apoio inicial a sua tese, talvez consiga que a_ Enterprise_ não saia da órbita de Rigel II, o que eu duvido que a Frota aceite.

-Então vocês teriam que me deixar aqui... - o olhar dela estava longe em algum ponto atrás do irmão.

-Bem, - ele disse tentando quebrar-lhe a tristeza - Mas isso só vai acontecer se ela conseguir abrir o processo em duas horas, o que eu duvido muito levando em consideração a velocidade dessas coisas aqui.

-Mas se ela conseguir o que quer, mesmo longe a Frota vai ser obrigada a me devolver...

-Se não tivermos como defendê-la, sim. Faz parte do tratado.

A tática de Riker pareceu não adiantar, o olhar de sua irmã continuava distante e triste.

Ele decidiu mudar totalmente de assunto.

-Ah! Mais uma coisa, você terá seções com a conselheira, todos os dias.

-Seções com a conselheira, sobre o que?

-Você vai descobrir.

-Peraí, vocês não podem me obrigar a fazer algo sem eu nem mesmo saber o que é.

Riker estreitou os olhos da forma que ele sempre fazia, com o direito estreitando menos do que o outro.

-Você está sujeita a qualquer ordem que a Frota lhe der, mocinha, e aqui na _Enterprise_ a Frota somos nós do comando, por isso você vai ter aulas com a conselheira sim e espero que colabore com ela.

Ela não falou mais nada, o comandante, infelizmente, estava certo.


	8. Chapter 8

**OITO

* * *

**

Os corredores da Enterprise ainda lhe eram bem estranhos, mas aquele caminho ela gravara bem no primeiro dia.

Sheila ainda não entendia como alguém podia chamar uma nave estelar de lar. Mesmo aquela, tão enorme, lhe transmitia a sensação de prisão.

Lógico que para ela aquilo não era problema, afinal, estava cumprindo pena mesmo, mas não dava para entender com as outras pessoas gostavam de viver ali, lá não tinha céu, nem azul como o da Terra nem de nenhuma outra cor, não havia vento para mexer com os cabelos e com a alma, só havia o lado de dentro e o de fora e esse, bem, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Apesar de tudo Sheila se sentia aliviada por já terem saído da órbita de Rigel II, pelo menos estava longe daquele lugar. Só que se a maldita Eler conseguisse o que queria provavelmente teria que voltar e por mais que não gostasse de estar numa nave, voltar para lá não estava nos seus planos, não mesmo. De repente uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Ora, se não é a garota que detesta física avançada.

Ela deu um leve sobressalto ao reconhecer Wesley Crusher parado a sua frente, impedindo a sua passagem.

-Oi! É, sou eu mesma.

-Se eu não me engano foi com você que eu marquei uma aula sobre o assunto, não foi?

-Aula? - ela se fez de desentendida - Não, não foi comigo não...

-Ora vamos, não vai ser tão rui assim. Prometo que só darei uma aula, se você gostar a gente continua, se não...-ele abriu os braços na tão antiga interpretação de um _"o que se há de fazer"._

-Não, sério, obrigada, mas eu não quero tomar o seu tempo, você provavelmente deve ter uma porção de coisas pra fazer e... Além do mais eu também não posso agora e...

-Quando você pode?

Ela ficou sem saber o que dizer, bom, a única maneira era chutar um horário e torcer para não bater com o dele.

-Amanhã, ah... As sete.

-Feito. Te encontro no Ten-Forward.

_Horário errado._

Ele saiu tão rapidamente quanto chegou. Sheila o seguiu com o olhar até que ele virasse no corredor.

-Ele nem ao menos perguntou meu nome... De novo.

Então riu, ao imaginar a reação do rapaz quando soubesse quem ela realmente era.

Quando chegou no Ten-Forward, Guinan já estava com um copo da mesma bebida que tomara no dia anterior em cima do balcão.

A impressão que a conselheira tivera foi à mesma que Sheila, sentia como se Guinan fosse sua amiga de longa data e, mesmo inconscientemente, acabou por procurá-la.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... - disse ela se sentando em um dos bancos - Todo mundo nessa nave vem aqui para afogar as mágoas. E você os impede de fazer isso conversando com eles, certo. E, de alguma maneira que eu não descobri ainda, você sabe sempre quem está chegando...

A outra mulher pareceu não dar a mínima atenção para boa parte do que Sheila havia dito.

-_"Afogar as mágoas_"?

-E uma antiga expressão terrestre, quer dizer...

-Eu sei o que quer dizer, só que... Eu não escuto essa expressão a um bom tempo.

-Li sobre ela uma vez, acho que acabei gravando... Sempre faço essas coisas, outro dia mesmo falei em cadeira elétrica com o Will.

-Cadeira elétrica? Nossa, essa é outra que eu não escuto há muito tempo também. Falando nisso, como foi o jantar?

Sheila bebeu o primeiro gole do seu drink antes de responder.

-Foi bom.

-Foi bom?

-Foi bom...

Guinan se debruçou e esperou que a outra começasse a contar uma longa história mas isso não aconteceu, a irmã era mais difícil de se abrir que o próprio comandante.

-Ah, entendo... - ela resmungou.

-Entende o que?

-Já entendi o que houve...

Por algum motivo Sheila não duvidava daquilo.

-Já que entende Guinan, então me responde por que parece que sempre que a gente se encontrar aquilo vai acontecer?

-Discutiram, não foi? - Sheila concordou com a cabeça - Por que?

-Ele quer saber demais...

-Natural que os irmãos queiram saber de mais.

-Depois de onze anos?

Guinan respirou fundo.

-Ah, então é isso... Bem, talvez ele apenas não imaginou que você precisava dele durante esses anos. Agora que ele viu que você precisa, quer ajudar.

-Não sei se quero a ajuda dele...

-Você pode dizer isso para mim, para um amigo, mas não para um irmão, sabia? Não depende de você querer a ajuda dele ou não, ele apenas acha que tem a obrigação de fazer isso. E eu não tiro a razão dele.

-Claro, o grande comandante Willian Riker está sempre certo.

Houve um pequeno silêncio.

-Olha, Guinan, veja pelo meu lado. Eu sempre vivi sem a ajuda dele, não é agora que vou precisar.

-Pois me parece um ótimo momento. - ela se calou por um instante depois continuou - Andei imaginando se você não gostaria de me ajudar por aqui?

-Como assim? Trabalhar como garçonete.

-Isso, seria de grande ajuda. Você quer?

-Eu posso? Quero dizer... Na minha situação eu...

-Pedi permissão para o comando, se é isso a preocupa. E eles concordaram. Sabia que achariam bom que você arranjasse algo para fazer... Um emprego. Então, aceita?

-Claro que sim!!

A outra sorriu ligeiramente.

-Com licença...-disse logo depois. Guinan deixou-a refletindo sobre o novo afazer e foi servir rapidamente uma mesa. Depois voltou.

-Ah! Esqueci de falar da mais nova do seu comandante Quer que eu tenha um acompanhamento psicológico com a conselheira.

-Natural. Você é nova aqui.

Sheila tocou a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

-Dor de cabeça? Ela fez que sim.

-Muito leve, mas incomoda...

-Já foi a enfermaria? Dores de cabeça não são nada comuns.

-Fiz um exame completo logo quando cheguei, - disse Sheila - Se tivesse algo a doutora teria diagnosticado.

-Então as seções com Troi vieram em boa hora.

-Por que?

-Porque se a causa não é física, - ela elevou o dedo até a cabeça da outra - então é psicológica.


	9. Chapter 9

NOVE

* * *

A primeira seção com Deanna não foi nada parecida com o que Sheila esperava, foi mais uma longa conversa.

Conversaram sobre suas vidas, ou melhor, a vida de Sheila. Seus estudos, motivo pelo qual deixou a Terra e foi para Rigel II.

-Estranho que tenha saído de lá pra se formar em um planeta com muito menos recursos que a Terra. A outra deu de ombros.

-Consegui uma bolsa para ser aluna de um dos maiores cientistas já existentes, John Dax, o cientista da mente humana. Achei interessante poder conhecer alguém assim.

Deanna riu.

-Saiu de seu planeta pra estudar algo só pela curiosidade de conhecer alguém?

-Ele é uma lenda viva. - apesar das palavras que a outra usara, Troi pode perceber a falta de entusiasmo nelas - Achei interessante sair de casa para conhecer uma lenda, seria só um, no máximo dois anos e sempre poderia voltar, não é...Sou jovem, ainda tenho muito que fazer na vida...

-E você já descobriu o que?

-A única coisa de que tenho certeza é de que quero terminar a minha faculdade de História, depois disso... - ela deu de ombros - Esperava que todos esses anos que passei longe de casa me dissessem, mas... - ela fez uma negação com a cabeça - Engraçando, não. A gente sempre acha que quando sair de casa vai encontrar um sentido para nossa vida e isso nunca acontece. No fundo devia ser o contrario, a gente só deveria sair de casa quando encontrássemos um sentido maior que o amor por nossa família...Como o Will, ele já sabia o que queria muito antes de ir embora.

As duas pronunciaram a frase seguinte juntas.

-...Ser o mais novo capitão que uma nave estelar já teve.

Elas riam.

-Deve ser fácil pra você fazer isso.

-Fazer o que?

-Saber o que a gente vai dizer antes da gente o faça, afinal você é uma betezóide, não é?

A conselheira respirou fundo.

-Na verdade, sou meia betezóide, só tenho habilidades empáticas, não leio pensamentos. Meu pai era um humano...

-Humano? - Sheila parecia achar aquilo engraçado - Bom, então como sabia o que eu ia dizer?

-Qualquer um que conheça seu irmão saberia o que você ia dizer.

-E você o conhece muito bem, não é?

-Eu não disse isso. - ela não parecia exatamente surpresa por Sheila ter notado algo - Eu e seu irmão já nos conhecíamos a bastante tempo, mas...

-Vocês foram amantes?

A pergunta era bem maliciosa mas a conselheira não deixou que isso a atingisse.

Deanna se debruçou na mesa, repetindo o gesto da garota e a respondeu com outra pergunta.

-O que você acha?

-Que foram...

-Por que acha isso?

-Seus olhos estão brilhando.

-Como os seus quando viu o Wesley Crusher no Ten-For-ward?

Sheila gelou, ela pensou que ninguém tinha notado o quanto achara o rapaz bonito.

-Primeira lição do dia: não tente esconder seus sentimentos de uma betezóide, mesmo que ela só tenha habilidades empáticas, a não ser, é claro, que você saiba como fazê-lo.

-Não há como fazê-lo... Troi riu.

-Deanna, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? A conselheira fez que sim.

-Por que estou tendo essas seções com você?

-Nada demais, só achamos que seria bom pra você.

-Bom pra mim, em que sentido?

-Bom, para você se entender melhor.

-Ah1 Eu sabia! Essas seções nada mais é do que uma consulta a uma psicóloga.

A mais velha recostou-se em sua cadeira.

-Se quer colocar desse jeito.

-Acha que é disso que eu preciso?

-Na verdade, eu quero descobrir do que é que você precisa. Você sabe?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Está confusa. Não sabe em quem confiar nem o que pode dizer...

Troi se concentrou e continuou a narrar o que sentia na outra.

-Tem medo que... A achem louca. - Sheila a encarou com expressão de vergonha e medo - Você se acha louca, Sheila. Por que? - Ela não queria dizer - Eu só quero te ajudar.

-Todos dizem isso...-a voz era apenas um sussurro.

-Sheila, -ela pois o dedo sobre os lábios da outra impedindo que ela continuasse- Há uma frase, muito sábia, que diz assim: _"Confie sempre em você mesma que o resto se torna fácil". _Não tem que confiar em mim, tem que confiar primeiro em você. E, é nisso que eu quero lhe ajudar, a recuperar a sua confiança em si mesma.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e se levantou.

-A aula acabou. - disse a conselheira num suspiro - pode ir.


	10. Chapter 10

**DEZ

* * *

**

Sheila saiu pelo corredor meio tensa, mas não pelo que Troi havia lhe dito. Ela estava começando a ter sono, mas não queria dormir... Não podia. Não ali, na Enterprise. Se algo ocorresse de errado ali ela jamais se perdoaria por trazer mais esse problema ao irmão.

Ela tentou afastar o sono ao máximo, mas não conseguiu, felizmente, ao acordar, nada parecia ter acontecido, como nos dias anteriores.

Se arrumou e saiu, ainda era cedo para começar a ajudar Guian no Ten-Forward, por isso decidiu dar um passeio pelos arredores da enfermaria, já era hora de enfrentar a suspeita do primeiro dia.

Quando ela virou a primeira esquina do corredor uma mão a puxou para dentro de uma porta que se fechou logo depois.

Do lado de dentro o mundo era outro, em nada parecido com os corredores metálicos da Enterprise. O bar pequeno, que mais parecia uma caverna, estava cheio de jovens vestidos estranhamente para o século XXV, mas Sheila podia identificar a época e até mesmo o lugar.

-Mas o que? Como?

-Isso aqui é o holedec. Para não perder tempo com explicações técnicas, enfadonhas, vou simplificar... Isso transforma sonhos em realidade!

A voz conhecida vinha da pessoa que a puxara para dentro, mas no momento isso não era importante. Seus olhos estavam agora observando cada detalhe de um bar o qual ela nunca tinha estado, mas que conhecia com a palma da mão.

-O Cavem!

-Eu tinha certeza que você reconheceria... Quer dizer que esse computador fez tudo iguazinho mesmo?

Ela encarou o amigo boquiaberta.

-Tá brincando, Zak! Eu achei que tinha voltado no tempo.

O jovem humano de físico vulcano sorriu, a sua idéia parecia estar dando certo, Sheila nem se lembrava que ele não devia estar lá.

-E voltou... - disse tentando empolgá-la mais ainda - Século XX; mais precisamente agosto de 1961. Vai ter show daqui a pouco.

Ela sorriu, empolgada. Mas lembrou-se de que tinha contas a ajustar com o outro e, como que por encanto, todo o entusiasmo sumiu.

-Bela tentativa, - disse cruzando os braços - Realmente um show dos Beatles seria uma bela forma de me distrair.

Zaker continuou a sorrir e, fazendo um gesto em direção a uma mesa, disse:

-Bom, eu tentei.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - disse ela seguindo para perto do palco, dispensando a mesa oferecida.

-Servindo a Frota. Não foi uma conhescidência que, na minha primeira estadia em uma nave, a gente tenha se encontrado?

-Conhescidência nada, Zak! Você armou isso! Arranjou para vir para cá.

-Eu?! - disse naquele tom de cinismo que ela tanto conhecia.

-Porque fez isso? Disse para não vir.

-Você não escuta o que eu digo, por que deveria escutar você? - a expressão dele ficou séria de repente - Além do mais eu preciso estar por perto, sabe disso.

Ela continuou a encará-lo com olhar desaprovador, mas Zak parecia nem perceber.

-Tem sentindo algo? - Ela fez que não.

-Tem certeza?

-Uma leve dor de cabeça, de vez enquanto.

-Só?

-Até agora... - ela deu de ombros.

-Deve ser a distância. Talvez isso atrapalhe um pouco. - Zaker ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas os músicos começaram a voltar para o palco. Nenhum dos dois falou muito depois da primeira música começar.


	11. Chapter 11

**ONZE

* * *

**

O capitão olhava o seu imediato curiosamente. Riker estava sério, o que não era algo incomum, mas havia algo mais, um certo ar enigmático e preocupado.

-Algo o incomodava, número um?

-Não senhor, estou apenas, como posso dizer... Curioso.

-Algo com sua irmã? Riker fez que não.

-Que bom, ultimamente a impressão que eu tenho é que só se preocupa com ela...

O comandante olhou seu capitão indignado, mas não deixou transparecer isso na sua voz quando disse:

-Acha que estou relaxando das minhas obrigações, senhor?

-Não... Por favor! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Estou apenas comentando o fato de você estar atento a todos os passos dela...

-E não devia?

-Como o primeiro em comando, não. Isso é trabalho para Worf, afinal o chefe da segurança é ele. Mas ela agora esta trabalhando com a Guinan e, bom, não consigo imaginar alguém melhor para estar do lado dela o tempo todo, isso sem contar, é claro, com o acompanhamento da conselheira.

Ele percebeu o olhar perdido do comandante.

-Mas sei que não é por causas de suas obrigações como imediato que está tão preocupado com ela.

-Acho que estou querendo compensar o tempo em que eu não me preocupei, - disse, tentando explicar mais para si mesmo do que para Picard - Mas, mudando de assunto, capitão, o que a Frota quer que façamos agora?

-As instruções são bem claras, número um, entregar o suprimento de grãos de Rigel II na base estelar 45 e seguir para Holos 5.

-E fazer o que lá, senhor?

-Parece que os holianos estão tendo problemas com o tratado de paz entre os reinos. Pediram que a Federação mandasse uma espécie de...

-Juiz? Alguém que eles saibam que não vai estar nem de um lado nem de outro.

-Certo. O problema é que esse, o juiz, deverá ser escolhido por eles... Acha que consegue ser o escolhido, número um?

Riker sorriu.

-Tentarei com todas as minhas forças, senhor. Mas acredito que apesar de ser preferível que eu o faça, qualquer um do grupo avançado seria um bom juiz, senhor, mesmo não tendo treinamento em diplomacia.

-Não sei número um, queria ter certeza que seria você.

-Mas se só um de nós descer eles acharão que os estamos querendo impor o juiz a eles.

Picard levantou da cadeira meio pensativo.

-Tem razão, descerá o grupo normal...Quero que leve a conselheira também, para sabermos se há alguma...insatisfação com o tratado.

-Se alguém não quer a paz, certo. O capitão acenou concordando.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, até que Picard retomou a conversa do começo.

-Fiquei com uma dúvida, número um.

-E qual é, senhor?

-Se não é com a sua irmã que estava preocupado, então o que era?

-Ah... A dra. Crusher me chamou na enfermaria a alguns dias atrás. Na verdade acho que faz quase um mês. Parece que um novo alferes andou mexendo nos meus exames médicos. Ela queria saber se eu teria alguma idéia do motivo. Não sei por que me lembrei disso agora.

-E você sabe o motivo?

O outro fez que não.

-Nem conheço o alferes.

-E quem é?

-Zaker Morris. O humano de aparência vulcana...

-Ah, sim, já ouvi falar... Pelo o que soube ele parece ser bem simpático, a tripulação parece gostar dele.

Riker concordou.

-A doutora disse que estava um pouco ocupada, na época, mas que assim que pudesse conversaria com ele. Estive pensando em fazer o mesmo, caso ela não descubra nada.

Picard acenou levemente, depois, mudou o assunto mais uma vez.

-Sabe, número um, estive pensando, eu ainda não conheço sua irmã...

-Sheila, senhor? - Riker parecia surpreso pelo interesse do capitão.

-Sim, eu ainda não a conheço e gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

-Bem, capitão, devo avisá-lo que Sheila é meio...Impulsiva, é, acho que essa é a melhor maneira de denominá-la.

Picard sorriu dando tapinhas nos ombros do seu imediato.

-Por um acaso ela é pior que a mãe de Troi?

-Luxandra Troi.- o comandante sorriu ao lembrar da divertida mulher - Não senhor.

-Então, número um, acho que posso lidar com sua irmã.


	12. Chapter 12

**DOZE

* * *

**

-Oi, desculpe a demora. Estava organizando o que vou lhe mostrar na aula de hoje.

O enorme sorriso de Wesley foi o suficiente para Sheila perdoá-lo. Ela não costumava ficar preocupada com demoras, mas aquela era diferente, aquela espera tinha sido bastante longa, pelo menos para ela.

Tinha se sentado de costas para porta para diminuir a ansiedade do encontro, mas a tática não adiantou. Cada vez que ouvia o barulho da porta se abrindo seu coração acelerava e, se tivesse como medir, ela certamente poderia confirmar que a pressão também se elevara. Era aquela antiga maneira humana de se apaixonar que ela tanto detestava.

-Tudo bem, - ela disse devolvendo o sorriso - eu já estava comemorando o fato de não ter a aula...

-Bem, -disse a puxando pelo braço- então vamos logo antes que você resolva não ter.

-E eu tenho opção?

Ele não respondeu a pergunta e os dois saíram juntos pê­los corredores.

-O que vai me mostrar?

-Como funciona uma nave estelar, lógico que por alto, mas acho que vai gostar.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente, não tinha o menor interesse em saber como funcionava uma nave estelar, mas agradecia a Deus pelo chance de conhecer Wesley melhor.

-Seu sorriso é muito bonito...

Sheila ficou sem graça, só conseguiu pronunciar um pequeno obrigado e se calou, se dissesse algo mais Wesley certamente perceberia seu embaraço.

Ela era toda muito bonita, percebeu ele, seus cabelos ondulados lhe desciam pelo ombro e seu corpo era perfeito dentro do macacão com decote chamativo e mangas compridas e soltas.

-Se eu fizer uma pergunta, você não fica chateada?

-Depende, qual?

-Qual é seu nome?

Ela riu.

-Fiquei imaginando quando me perguntaria...Meu nome é Sheila.

-Sheila... é um belo nome.

Os dois entraram na engenharia. Wesley cumprimentou algumas pessoas, um dos homens até brincou com ele perguntando se Sheila era o motivo dele andar tão animado nos últimos dias. Ele apenas riu meio sem jeito e a puxou por uma porta que os levava a outra sala.

-Nossa... -os olhos de Sheila se arregalaram- o que é isso?

-Isso é a câmara de cristal Dilithiun , responsável por

tudo aqui.Essa é a nossa fonte de energia...Nunca ouviu falar?

-Sim , claro. Só nunca tinha visto uma , é tão... gran­de.

Ele riu.

-Tem que ser não acha? É necessário uma quantidade de energia muito grande para manter tudo aqui funcionando.

-Talvés daqui a alguns anos consigamos diminuir o espaço que ela toma...

Ele riu.

-Senhor Wesley Crusher, você sabia que o primeiro compu­tador que se tem notícias, construído por humanos, ocupava uma sala bem maior que essa e que sua capacidade era apenas de fazer contas simples como soma e subtração e mesmo assim demorava um bom tempo para efetua-las?

-Sheila, isso faz séculos.

-Mesmo assim conseguiram um avanço bastante significativo, comparado aos recursos da época é claro, em menos de cem anos. Conseguiram colocar as funções desse primeiro computador em um micro-chip tão pequeno quanto a minha unha.

Ela mostrou-lhe a ponta da unha do dedo indicador.

-Certo, certo. Entendi... Não duvide da capacidade de evolução das coisas... Que tal começarmos logo a aula?

Wesley mostrava tudo com muito entusiasmo, cada coisinha, cada botão era motivo para uma explicação mais detalhada. Além disso Sheila não prestava atenção em muita coisa e, quando notava isso, ele sempre voltava a explicação.

-Sheila! Será que você pode prestar um pouquinho de atenção no que eu falo?!

-Ah! Desculpe Wes... O que é isso? A grande parede de fichas parecia ter lhe prendido toda a atenção.

-Isso são os discos de leitura da nave, cada um deles identifica como e acionada a função do "buraco" em que ele se encontra...

-Como assim?

-Bem, esse, por exemplo, -ele apontou para uma das fixas - o computador só aceita comandos falados, porque esse disco está nesse... buraco, esse outro identifica as funções do raio-trator e esse aqui torna possível que o transporte funcione...

Um barulho familiar aos dois os interrompeu. Wesley tocou o símbolo dourado em seu peito.

-Crusher aqui.

-Wesley, aqui é Riker. Por um acaso há uma garota morena de cabelos encaracolados aí com você?

-Sheila, senhor?

-Sim, essa mesma, ela está aí?

-Sim. O que há?

-Poderia trazê-la a sala de reuniões um instante, há alguém que eu gostaria que ela conhecesse.

-Certo. Eu a levo. Crusher desligando, senhor.


	13. Chapter 13

**TREZE**

* * *

-Sente.

A doutora não estava com cara de bons amigos, por isso Zak decidiu engolir a piadinha e fazer o que ela mandava.

-Andou mexendo nos arquivos dos exames da tripulação, senhor Morris?

-Zaker, por favor, doutora.

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

-Zaker... -repetiu e continuou a encará-lo.

-Sim. -respondeu ele calmamente - Achei interessante estudá-los. Por que?

-Achou algo especial nos exames do comandante Wilian Ri-ker?

Ele deu um leve suspiro.

-Por que?

-Parece que se prendeu a ele por um bom tempo. Achou algo errado?

-Não... Só achei...

Ele demorava a responder.

-O que?

-Interessante, saúde perfeita, não?

-Como a maioria.

-É verdade...

Agora foi a vez da doutora soltou seu suspiro, não seria nada fácil descobrir o que queria. Resolveu lançar seu último trunfo.

-E a outra...

-Que outra?

-A outra Riker, Sheila Riker. Olhou os exames dela também, não foi?

_"Será que ela não tem nada melhor para fazer?"_ Disse Zak a si mesmo. Mas, para a mulher apenas disse:

-Foi.

-Algum motivo especial?

_"Agora ache uma boa desculpa seu imbecil"_

-Bom... Na verdade são estudos...

-Estudos?

-É, estudo genético, você sabe, comparar exames de irmãos... Eles são irmãos, não são?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Foi o que imaginei... Estudo sobre a existência de doenças ou propensão para doenças em irmãos... Genética, pura genética. Achei a ficha deles e pelo sobrenome achei que poderiam ser irmãos, pretendia comparar pelo exame de sangue, mas a garota não o fez... Por isso não tinha certeza - ele deu de ombros - Resolvi bisbilhotar... Nada demais.

-Ela não fez o exame de sangue? - a Dr. Crusher tentava lembrar da seqüência de todos os exames os quais submeteu Sheila. -Ah, sim! Eu retirei uma amostra para examinar depois, havia me esquecido completamente.

-Então não foi tão ruim assim eu bisbilhotar, não é?

-Isso quem decide sou eu? - ela o olhou com aquele olhar reprovador que ele já estava tão acostumado - Por que?

-Por que o que?

-Dos estudos?

-Ah! Era a minha matéria favorita.

-Claro...

Como já havia imaginado ela não conseguiu arrancar muita coisa dele, ou melhor, nada.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUATORZE**

* * *

Wesley achou estranho que o comandante procurasse por aquela garota, ainda mais dizendo que queria que ela conhecesse alguém, então, pela primeira vez, ele se deu conta de que não sabia o que ela fazia na nave.

-Conhece o comandante?

-Sim, pode-se dizer que sim...

_"Pode-se dizer que sim?" _pensou ele, já começando a tirar algumas conclusões. Tentou esquecê-las e continuar sondando.

-Sabe o que acabei de me dar conta? -ela fez que não - Que ainda não sei qual o seu posto na nave, você foi designada para a Enterprise a pouco tempo, não?.

-Não sou membro da frota. – respondeu brandamente - E vim para a Enterprise a pouco tempo, sim, embarquei em Rigel II.

-Ah! E o que faz nessa nave? Está a passeio numa nave militar?

-Passeio... É uma boa maneira de encarar a idéia sabia, gostei... É, estou aqui a passeio.

-A Enterprise não é uma nave de passeio Sheila, - ele parecia não estar gostando do mistério que ela estava fazendo - Tem algum parente na nave? Pai, mãe...

-Um irmão.

-Ah, e está aqui por causa dele. – concluiu - Conseguiu permissão para passar um tempo com ele.

Sheila ia responder. Sabia que o confundiria ainda mais, mas ia responder. Só que a porta prateada da sala de reuniões já se abria a frente deles e ela não teve mais tempo.

* * *

-Sheila...

A voz do seu irmão transmitia, mesmo no meio de toda aquela disciplina, uma alegria imensa. Aquele momento certamente era muito importante para ele.

-Esse é Jean-Luc Picard, capitão da Enterprise.

Wesley, que estava um pouco atrás de Sheila, viu todas as suas teorias se concretizarem quando Riker a segurou pelo ombro e a puxou para junto de si.

-Ele queria conhecê-la.

-Sou tão famosa ao ponto do capitão querer me conhecer? - perguntou ao irmão.

-Eu faço o que posso...

-Ela é realmente muito bonita, número um.

-Obrigado. - agradeceram os dois juntos.

-Bem, vamos deixá-los sozinhos para que possam conversar melhor, certo Wesley.

O mais jovem concordou com a cabeça e se retirou junto com Riker.

-Wesley, - disse quando já estavam fora da sala - não diga a ela que eu perguntei, mas, o que Sheila fazia com você na engenharia?

O rapaz gelou.

-Bem, eu estava dando uma aula a ela sobre física avançada e...

-Física avançada? - ele não parecia ter ficado zangado - Não sabia que ela gostava disso.

-E não gosta senhor, eu decidi lhe dar aulas exatamente por isso... Não consigo entender como alguém pode não gostar de física avançada, na certa ela não teve bons professores, como eu.

O comandante sorriu.

-Na certa não teve mesmo. Bom, vamos então.

-Comandante... Só uma dúvida. Sei que não tenho nada haver com isso, mas por que o interesse?

-Nada de mais, sr. Crusher, apenas preocupação de irmão.

E todas as teorias de Wesley se desmoronaram com apenas uma palavra.

_"-Irmãos, eles são irmãos?"_

* * *

-Então você é a tão falada Sheila Riker.

-Não me diga que o meu irmão fala muito de mim...

-Não só ele... Andei ouvindo bastante dos seus amigos de Rigel II, também.

Ela abriu os braços num jeito descontraído.

-Acho que andei me esforçando para isso.

Picard notou que Sheila não se dirigia a ele como "senhor", como seria de se esperar, já que ele era um capitão, além de bem mais velho que ela. Mas tentou não dar atenção aquilo, ela era uma civil, não tinha obrigação de ter respeito por ele. Picard teria que conquistar isso.

-Sente-se, por favor.

Os dois conversaram durante um bom tempo. O capitão colocou, formalmente as regras da nave as quais Sheila prometeu cumprir. Além disso falaram sobre os motivos que a levaram a Enterprise e, claro, sobre Riker.

Pela primeira vez, Sheila não se sentiu incomodada em tocar naqueles assuntos, seu incomodo se resumiu a uma leve dor de cabeça.

O capitão não lhe cobrava nada, como ele mesmo dissera _"não era essa a sua função"._

Picard explicou que, apesar de ter sido condenada, não foi lhe atribuído o status de _"perigosa"_ e portanto, o crime foi dado como uma espécie de _"erro de percurso",_ como dizia o relatório.

-A esses tipos de casos a Frota decidiu dar um outro final... Ou tentar.

-Dando uma educação militar a criminosos? – perguntou a menina com certo tom debochado.

O capitão da Enterprise soltou um suspiro.

-A resolução da Frota que aprova esse programa coloca que, esse tipo de infratores necessitam apenas de disciplina... Mas a pergunta é: É disso que você precisa, srta Riker?

-Se é a Frota que diz... Quem sou eu para discordar.

-Não acredita nisso, não é?

-E o senhor, acredita?

-Bom, você é uma das primeiras a participar desse programa, não tenho experiências anteriores para me basear. Admito que estou com um certo receio.

-Bom capitão, se quer a minha opinião sincera... Talvez eu precise de um pouco de disciplina sim, mas, com certeza não é só isso que vai resolver o meu problema.

-E, já que é tão orgulhosa quanto seu irmão, não quer ajuda.

-Não é orgulho, capitão. Ninguém pode me ajudar. Não enquanto eu não descobrir qual é o meu problema.

* * *

_Genteeeeeeee __Vcs lêem isso mesmo?_

_Eu sempre acho q não tem ninguém lendo, ai demoro mesmo a atualizar. _

_Por isso, se tiver alguém lendo, por favor mande comentários, pq eu acabo sempre deixando esse aqui por último._

_Ah sim, e, de preferência, falem o que estão achando dos meus POs (personagens originais), ok._

_Eu tinha vontade de escrever mais histórias com eles... Mas preciso de incentivo!!_

_Grata, AMB _


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINZE**

* * *

Já estava quase no final do dia quando Sheila voltou para seus aposentos. A conversa com Wesley e depois a com o capitão tinha sido bastante longa e ela não pudera ajudar Guinan no Ten-Foward. Sorte que sua chefe já havia lhe dado o dia de folga quando sobe do _"encontro"_ com Wes.

Quando chegou ao cômodo que ocupava percebeu que a porta não estava trancada. Ela começou a suar imaginando se não seria mais um sonho. Ou um pesadelo. Daqueles que se tornavam realidade de uma hora para outro.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e entrou.

-Pensei que não viria mais.

Wesley estava em pé diante de sua cama com o porta retratos 3-D de sua cabeceira na mão.

-Como entrou aqui?

Ele apenas sorriu.

-Você está numa nave, se lembra? O meu comando vocal tem permissão de entrar em qualquer aposento, -ele deu de ombros e completou - Algo comum no meu posto.

Ela andou até sua frente e pegou o cubo que continha a imagem em terceira dimensão de sua infância.

-E não se tem privacidade numa nave? - o jovem oficial não entendia por que Sheila estava tão zangada.

-Desculpe, a culpa foi minha. Não devia ter entrado sem sua autorização, eu sei, é que não passou pela minha cabeça que você tivesse algo a esconder...

-Não é que eu tenha nada pra esconder, Wesley, só não estou acostumada com isso...

-Se não tem nada pra esconder, então por que não me disse?

-Disse o que?

Wesley pegou o cubo de suas mãos.

-Por que não me disse que vocês são irmãos?

Ela olhou para a imagem da garotinha abraçada a um rapaz de farda e então sorriu.

-Ah! Isso...Você não perguntou.

-Perguntei sim...Perguntei se você tinha algum parente a bordo.

-E eu respondi que tinha um irmão.

-Só esqueceu o fato de que seu irmão é o segundo em comando daqui e que_ talvez_ eu o conhecesse.

-Você e toda a nave... – resmungou a garota, então, depois de um curto tempo em silêncio, ela tomou coragem para questionar - Não pode nem imaginar o por que?

-Sim. Você não queria que eu soubesse que é a garota que está com liberdade condicional...

Ela concordou, sob um longo suspiro dele.

-Devia ter me dito.

-Muda alguma coisa pra você?

-Mais ou menos... Mas você continua sendo alguém que me interessei e que quero conhecer melhor. Só preferia que tivesse me dito antes porque eu cabei imaginando...

-Imaginando o que?

-Bom quando ele perguntou de você com tanta intimidade e depois foi lhe apresentar para o capitão, eu pensei... Que você fosse amante dele ou algo parecido...

Sheila disparou a rir.

-Amante dele? Eu!

-Não ria. Eu fiquei apavorado quando pensei nisso. Ela parou de rir.

-Apavorado? Por que?

Wesley levou sua mão até o rosto da garota, o puxou para si e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Depois de um breve beijo ele disse:

-Por isso. - virou-se em direção a porta - Bom eu tenho que ir agora. A gente se vê amanhã.

Sheila ficou parada por um bom tempo assimilando o que tinha acontecido, depois se deixou cair na cama com um leve sorriso no rosto.

* * *

_Oi gente, nossa, fiquei feliz por comentarem viu, tanto que além de agradecer, vou respondê-los..._

_Asuen (q me fez lembrar q eu tenho fic pra atualizar) o Riker tb é o meu personagem predileto! Amo ele! Quaaaase tanto quanto o Sirius (de HP) ou o Caspin (de Narnia) ou o Luke (Star Wars) hahahahahhah, bom, mas no universos ST só o Capitão Kirk é páreo pra ele nas minhas preferências! Que bom que gostou da irmã dele e do Zaker também... Qt o relacionamento da Sheila e do Wesley, bom, esse capitulo responde, não é? Agora, o Will e a Deanna, infelizmente, nessa fic, não vai rolar nada não... (eu tb amo eles, já leu Inzad? É maravilhoso.)_

_Oi, francisco Viana, que bom que está gostando. Eu tinha vontade de escrever mais histórias contendo a Sheila e o Zaker, vamos ver... Tinha até uma idéia do que seria, mas não a comecei ainda. Será que vocês leriam essa tb?_

_Certamente os cap iam demorar mais ainda já que eu levo mais tempo desenvolvendo do que arrumando a fic..rs._

_Bom alexa, infelizmente essa fic já está pronta, eu levo tempo para postar os capítulos porque ela é tão velha, que a única cópia q tinha era impressa, tive q scania-la e levo muito tempo arrumando os erros, mas obrigada pela critica viu, eu tb acho os caps muito curtos._

_Obrigado pela força galera, e aos novos que ainda não comentaram, por favor, o façam... como já disse, preciso de incentivo._

_Bjs_

_AMB_


	16. Chapter 16

**DEZES****SEIS**

* * *

A dor de cabeça aumentara nos últimos dias, Sheila mal conseguira ajudar Guinan direito naquela noite e, notando isso a El-aurian a dispensara.

Agora, deitada na cama a dor se tornara insuportável. Seu corpo suava e ela não sabia até quando conseguiria se manter consciente.

-Entre, -disse sussurrando em resposta a chamada da porta que se abriu.

-Você está bem?

Apesar da dor a voz que ouvia lhe deu um certo alivio, porque se tinha alguém que podia ajudá-la naquele momento, esse alguém era Zaker.

-Está começando de novo.

Ele foi até a beira da cama e pois a mão na testa dela.

-Calma, vai melhorar. Lute contra.

-Eu etou tentando, -seu corpo todo tremia- Zak, eu não vou conseguir. Me ajuda, não me deixa fazer nada de errado... Não aqui...

Sheila continuaria a falar, mas ele pousou a sua mão em seu ombro e com uma leve pressão no lugar certo a fez apagar.

-Droga, - disse baixinho, ainda sentando na ponta da cama - Você precisa aprender a dominar isso, não vou estar do seu lado sempre, minha amiga. E nem sempre vou poder te por desmaiada.

Zak respirou fundo e se levantou. Não tinha outro jeito, a pinça vulcana era a única forma de Sheila poder descansar quando aquela dor lhe acometia.

O que ele precisava fazer era descobrir a causa e depois a cura.

Ele saiu deixando a amiga desmaiada na cama, como se dormisse. Mas, ao cruzar a porta, Zaker deu de cara com Wesley Crusher.

_"Droga" _pensou, mas por fora apenas acenou amigavelmente como faria um Vulcano. Sabia que o seu físico impunha respeito, ou melhor, as suas orelhas e sobrancelhas, e sabia mais ainda, como utilizar isso a seu favor.

-Quem é você? -o tom do jovem oficial não era tão amigável quanto o que seria esperado.

-Um amigo, - achou melhor não se identificar, se fonte possível - Ela não estava passando muito bem quando a encontrei no corredor, então eu a trouxe para cá. Agora ela esta dormindo, - e levantando a sobrancelha finalizou com uma pergunta- E você, quem é?

-Um outro amigo.

Zaker deu de ombros e saiu, já tinha visto Sheila conversando com aquele cara e podia bem imaginar que tipo de amigo ele era... do tipo ciumento.

Foi para o seu aposento. Era a sua hora de sono e precisava muito dormir. Deveria estar preparado porque o trabalho na enfermaria no dia seguinte seria puxado.

No meio do seu sono, porem, seu comunicador apitou.

ele foi até a roupa dependurada na porta, com passos lentos por conta da sonolência.

-Alferes Zaker falando.

_-Zaker, aqui fala a Dr__a.Crusher, a onde você está?_

-No meu quarto, por que?

_-Venha p__ara cá agora... Tenho algo que acho que você vai gostar._

-Certo, Zaker desligando.

Ele vestiu a roupa dando uma ligeira olhada no relógio, não perdera mais do que meia hora de sono.

Se apressou, vindo da doutora devia ser algo bem interessante mesmo.

* * *

_Ok, eu fiquei com peninha pq os caps são realmente muito curtos (e meu trabalho tb me deu uma folga esses dias) por isso, vou postar mais hj ok._

_Bjs_

_AMB_


	17. Chapter 17

**DEZ****ESSETE**

* * *

A grande tela da ponte de comando exibia com glamour o planeta a frente da Enterprise.

O capitão Picard nunca se cansava de ver aquele espetáculo, era como se tivesse certeza que estava vivo, como ter certeza que ele e toda a sua tripulação não estavam sós no universo.

-Bom, aqui estamos, Holos 5, abra o canal de comunicação.

-Aberto, capitão, -disse Worf.

-Aqui é o capitão Jean-Luc Picard, da U.S.S. Enterprise, pedindo permissão para permanecer na orbita de Holos 5.

Uma voz forte e decidida invadiu a ponte da nave. O dono se identificou como Catan chefe dos sacerdotes, responsável pelo prédio da paz - lugar neutro para todos os reinos - e pela recepção dos representantes da Federação.

Picard pediu para que o contato visual fosse estabelecido, mas o holaliano disse que as guerras entre seu povo acabaram danificando o visor do aparelho e, como havia sido um presente da Federação, eles não sabiam como concertá-lo.

-Se estiverem de acordo, podemos mandar alguém para cuidar disso.

_-Seria ótimo. _-disse a voz_- Estamos esperando a sua equipe, capitão._

A voz desapareceu.

-A comunicação foi cortada, senhor, -disse Worf, meio contrariado pela falta de educação do sacerdote.

Picard olhou para Riker e ele deu de ombros.

-Parece que ele gosta de dar a última palavra, senhor.

-Bom, prepare o grupo avançado, -ele fez sinal para que Riker esperasse quando esse fez menção de se levantar – Antes de ir, número 1, há mais uma coisa. Eu e a conselheira andamos conversando...

-Sobre ela descer conosco? O senhor já havia me falado sobre isso, capitão.

-Não é isso, imediato, conversamos sobre a, - Jean-Luc demorou a lembrar que Sheila não possuía um posto para ser identificada - sua irmã. -acabou dizendo por fim.

-O que tem ela?

-Achamos que seria uma boa idéia ela descer com vocês.

-Para que?

-Troi queria estudá-la em terra, saber se muda algo. - Picard estudou as feições de seu imediato por um momento - Não gosta da idéia. – concluiu.

O comandante respirou fundo, não queria discutir aquele assunto, tinha medo de "misturar as estações", por isso apenas negou com a cabeça.

-O senhor é quem sabe, capitão.

-Acha perigoso?

-Bom... Sempre é.

-Não. Digo, acha que há alguma chance dela ser escolhida como juiz? Ela não possui nenhum preparo.

-Ah, isso. Não, os holarianos não dão o menor valor às mulheres, o senhor sabe porque, não acredito que notem a presença dela ou de Deanne.

-Foi o que pensei, por isso achei um lugar propício para deixá-la descer.

O comandante concordou silenciosamente, em seguida, Picard acenou avisando que ele podia ir.

Riker levantou-se fez sinal para alguns oficiais a sua volta e seguiu para o elevador.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e Zaker Morris adentrou o aposento sem a menor cerimônia. Olhou para os dois lados até avistar a doutora e foi até ela.

-Queria falar comigo?

Ela o encarou com um sorriso no rosto. O primeiro desde que ele fora designado para trabalhar com ela.

-Sim, acho que descobri o que você estava procurando. - ele não entendeu por um instante - Os exames de sangue que faltavam... -disse ela dando uma pista.

-Da Sheila! Descobriu algo?

-Isso depende... - ela fez sinal para que a seguisse.

-Depende do que?

Eles entraram no escritório particular da doutora. A doutora fez sinal para que Zak se sentasse e ele o fez.

-Depende do que você quer saber... Então, vai me contar ou não.

O alferes respirou fundo, a amiga lhe mataria se ele contasse algo, mas era a sua única chance.

-Tudo bem, vamos começar do começo então.


	18. Chapter 18

**DEZOITO**

* * *

O grupo avançado subiu no teletransporte tendo o comandante Riker a frente seguido de Deanna e Sheila, Worf e mais um soldado da segurança, Data e Wesley.

Quando se materializaram um grande grupo de holarianos os cercava com armas em punho.

Worf e o soldado tentaram puxar os pheiser, mas o comandante fez sinal para que não o fizesse, não adiantaria nada.

De súbito, uma voz surge vinda de trás da primeira fileira de guardas.

-Abaixem as armas. – e o comando foi obedecido de imediato.

O pequeno holariano surgiu com passos vagarosos.

-Sou Catan, sacerdote chefe do prédio da paz.

-Sou o comandante Willian Riker, segundo em comando da U.S.S. Enterprise. Esses são...

-Vejo que nem todos trouxeram suas fêmeas, - disse o sacerdote o cortando.

Riker e Deanna se entreolharam.

-Na verdade, - disse o comandante - nenhum de nós trouxe sua fêmea, em nossa comunidade nenhuma mulher pertence a um homem.

O sarcerdote parecia não compreender.

-Como assim? Qualquer macho pode se deitar com a fêmea que quiser?

-Se a fêmea assim desejar... A diferença sacerdote Catan, é que, em nossa comunidade as mulheres tem os mesmos direito que os homens, - antes que tivesse que continuar a explicar o que o sacerdote jamais entenderia, o imediato partiu para as apresentações - Essa é Deanna Troi, conselheira da nave e a outra é... - ele teve a mesma dificuldade que o capitão para apresentar a sua irmã - sua aprendiz. -acabou por dizer - Esses são Worf, nosso chefe da segurança, oficial Filliphs, tenente comandante Data e oficial Crusher.

-Bom, ia lhes mostrar seus aposentos...

-Nossos aposentos? -Riker não esperava por isso.

-Sim, depois do jantar todos vamos dormir, o novo líder só será escolhido amanhã, a festa será uma forma de vocês conhecerem todos nós e vice-verça. Os colocaria cada um em seu quarto mas, não sei o que fazer com as fêmeas.

-Pode nos deixar juntas em um mesmo quarto, -disse Deanna.

-Me disseram que na sua raça as fêmeas falavam...Eu custeia acreditar, - disse a Riker.

-Ah sim, elas falam... Muito até. – tomou uma cotovelada discreta de Troi.

-Como ia dizendo, sacerdote, eu e minha aprendiz podemos dividir um quarto, não há problema algum.

O sacerdote parecia fazer força para dirigir a palavra a conselheira, por fim, acabou por fazê-lo.

-Não acredito que seja seguro a sua idéia...

-...Conselheira, pode me chamar assim.

-Conselheira, bem, se cada uma não dormir acompanhada de um macho, os homens aqui acharam que são um presente da Federação... Espero que esteja entendendo.

Sheila fez uma careta.

-Claro, - disse Deanna sem muito gosto na voz.

-Bom, -Riker voltou a tomar as rédeas da conversa- podemos voltar para nave e...

-Não! -gritou o sacerdote- Ninguém pode sair daqui até que o juiz seja escolhido.

-E o que sugere então?

Dessa vez foi Wesley que respondeu.

-Elas podem dividir o quarto com um de nós, não podem?

-Acho uma boa idéia, - disse a Troi à Riker.

-A não ser pelo fato de que Sheila terá que dormir com você, senhor Crusher.

A irmã que permaneceu calada até agora interferiu.

-Por que? Não entendi.

-Pela idade, eles não costumam ter mulheres nem muito mais novas e nem muito mais velhas, seria uma afronta aos costumes.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ter que escolher entre um de vocês quatro, então? - perguntou Deanna.

-Na verdade, terá que escolher entre eu e o oficial Filliphs, minha querida. Worf é um Klingon e Data um andróide...

-Não seria nada comum. - disse Data- Principalmente para eles.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Seriamos aberrações, - o comandante sorriu para ela, e confirmou - Bem, acho que vou ficar com você mesmo.

-Estou lisonjeado.

-Já que se decidiram, me sigam, - disse o sacerdote secamente.

Enquanto caminhavam o comandante foi se esquivando lentamente para traz até ficar ao lado do mais novo de seus oficiais.

-Wes... -pela maneira que ele o chamava Wesley sabia que não era o imediato da Enterprise que vinha lhe falar e sim o amigo - Você e Sheila vão dormir juntos, no mesmo quarto, e...

-Com o que está preocupado, comandante?

-Sei que vocês estão namorando... -Crusher gelou- Não é algo que vocês consigam esconder. Não precisa ser um betaziode para entender seus olhares. – sorriu.

-Bom senhor, eu...

Riker fez um leve aceno de mão enquanto.

-Não quero explicações, Wes, pelo menos não agora. Só quero lembrá-lo de que aqui não é o melhor lugar para...

-Não havia nem pensado nisso, senhor.

-Que bom.

O comandante acenou e acelerou o passo voltando para a frente do grupo

Bom gente, sinto muito, mas o que o Zak contou para a doutora ainda não vai ser revelado, mas aguardem.  
bjs  
AMB


	19. Chapter 19

**DEZENOVE**

* * *

Catan apresentou-lhes seus aposentos que não eram grandes, nem pequenos; eram comuns, simples e aconchegantes. Lá deveriam esperar até que fossem chamados para a festa, ou jantar, que só aconteceria mais tarde.

Sheila entrou no quarto e foi direto até a pequena janela, olhou para cima encarando o céu e sorriu.

-Veja isso, Wes, venha ver como é lindo.

O jovem Crusher chegou perto e deu uma olhada por cima dos ombros dela. Estava anoitecendo e o céu vermelho de Holos 5 estava começando a ficar azul escuro para dar lugar ao negro da noite.

-Realmente é muito bonito, -disse ele sem muito entusiasmo.

-Como conseguem ficar tanto tempo sem ver algo tão bonito assim.

-Sheila, ele sabe...

Ela não tirava os olhos do céu.

-Ele quem?

-O comandante... Ele sabe de nós.

-Eu sei.

Wesley balançou a cabeça enquanto mexia em seu tricorder, já imaginava essa resposta.

-Se sabia, por que me pediu segredo?

Sheila se virou para olhá-lo.

-Não pedi segredo, só acho que ninguém tem nada haver com isso, - ela se virou para o céu novamente - nem ele.

-Não entendo por que tudo isso... Ele se preocupa com você, sabia?

-Eu sei, se preocupa demais. -disse saindo da janela.

-Talvez, se o mantivesse a par do que acontece ele não se preocupasse tanto.

-Claro. Ai ele não se preocuparia com o que acontece, ele se meteria.

Ele riu.

-O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou olhando para o tricorder.

-Revendo os dados sobre o computador que terei que concertar.

-Bom, não quer me explicar?

-Te explicar, para que?

-Bom, assim você revê a aparelhagem melhor e eu arranjo o que fazer.

No outro quarto Riker andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos atrás das costas como era do seu costume.

-Preocupado? - perguntou Deanna.

-Um pouco, - disse ele- não gostei desse Catan, pode ser uma cisma minha, mas não gostei nada dessa história de passarmos a noite aqui. O que você acha?

-Ele é muito ambicioso...

-Ambicioso?

-Sim, pude sentir isso.

-O que me deixa mais intrigado são os soldados... Pra que há soldados no prédio da paz? Se eu não me engano aqui é um lugar neutro.

-Talvez os soldados existam exatamente para manter a paz.

-Ou talvez não.

-O que foi Will? Acha que ele pode querer o trono?

-Seria o conveniente, não seria? O sacerdote da paz ser escolhido como líder...

Numa outra sala Catan se debruçava por sobre os ombros de um de seus soldados.

-E então? Está funcionando? - ele perguntou. O holiano apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Não perceberam nada? O outro negou.

-Que bom, as escutas foram bem escondidas. Sobre o que falam

-O comandante e a mulher desconfiam.

-E os outros?

- os homens estão conversando, e os dois jovens estão passando as informações sobre o computador da Federação.

-Ah, o rapaz deve ser o responsável pelo reparo nessa belezinha.

Catan deu tapinhas no pedalo de metal a sua frente. A grande tela estava despedaçada e seus chipes fora do lugar.

-Mas nós não vamos deixar, não é? Se não, a onde arrumaremos peças para nossas escutas

Ele riu alto.

Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem no salão principal, Catan fez questão de apresentar, um a um, os chefes dos diferentes reinos, a medida que iam chegando

Sutilmente, Deanna passou a festa se desdobrando entre as várias conversas tentando avaliar os líderes um a. um. Havia, é claro, algum desentendimento entre eles, mais pareciam todos dispostos a buscar um entendimento para a paz.

Na Enterpraise os estudos de Zaker e da doutora continuaram para além da noite.

Como os caps são pequenos, resolvi postar mais um!

bjs


	20. Chapter 20

**VINTE**

* * *

O dia amanheceu e os reis das tribos começaram a chegar.

Todos que entravam na sala da reunião deixavam suas armas, que eram bem rústicas, do lado de fora. Era a lei. Apenas aos enviados da Federação era dado o direito a usarem armas na cerimônia.

Antes de encaminhá-los para a sala da grande reunião Catan mandou servir o de jejum nos quartos e ele mesmo foi servir no de Wesley e Sheila.

-Bom dia meus jovens, -disse ele sorrindo- Espero que tenham dormido bem.

-A onde fica o computador da Federação? -perguntou Wes com uma secura na voz que o outro notou.

-Ah, não... Primeiro a cerimônia e a escolha, depois cuidaremos disso, -disse sorrindo.

Wes continuava sério, mas Sheila lhe devolveu o sorriso. Eles sentaram para comer.

-Se vocês fossem escolhidos para juíz, quem escolheriam? -perguntou sorrateiramente.

O oficial da Frota levantou da mesa com uma visível irritação dizendo que não sabia quem escolheria, e, pedindo para que Catan os leva-se para a sala de reuniões, saiu pela porta.

O holariano olhou para a jovem que se levantava e ela lhe sorriu.

-Não ligue, -disse ela timidamente- Ele é sempre assim quando acorda. Mas se me permitissem dar um palpite, acho que você seria um governante ideal para os holarianos.

Saiu.

Catan apenas sorriu e a seguiu. Já tinha o seu juiz, agora só precisava fazê-la ser a escolhida, o que ele já tinha planejado, também, o holariano que leria a contagem dos votos já tinha sido pago para obedecer-lhe o sinal.

Quando entraram na grande sala só faltavam eles, Sheila e Wesley se juntaram ao grupo da Enterprise.

Lembrou-se então da noite anterior, antes de irem dormir, no quarto do comandante, Deanna tinha feito sua avaliação de todos os pretendentes e todos pareciam saber mais ou menos aqueles que poderiam ser escolhidos, o mais interessante é que, o único a não - passar no teste fora Catan, _"muito ambicioso"_ dizia a conselheira.

Sheila se lembra de ter perguntado qual era o problema nisso e de seu irmão, ao invés de responder, ter balançado a cabeça negativamente em sinal de desaprovação pela pergunta.

Sorrindo levemente para tudo aquilo ela seguiu em silêncio o grupo que foi acomodado bem no centro da sala. A sua direita havia um pedestal que segurava uma pedra vermelha e do outro lado mais um pedestal parecia esperar por uma.

-O que é?

Perguntou baixinho à Deanna, fazendo sinal para os pedestais gêmeos.

-Faz parte do ritual. -ela disse- O juiz deve pegar aquela pedra e colocá-la no outro pedestal a esquerda, no caminho deve dizer o nome do seu escolhido. Quando a pedra estiver no lugar, ninguém poderá contestar, porque, acreditam, seu Deus concorda com a escolha.

-Ahhh...

A cerimônia começou, cada um dos líderes das várias tribos levantava e dizia algumas palavras, a conselheira fazia um breve comentário ao final de cada discurso, que Sheila não precisava ouvir, sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer, e o que faria a respeito.

Um dos holarianos lhe chamou a atenção, parecia realmente digno e o comentário que Deanna fez lhe confirmou as suspeitas. Aquele a quem davam o nome de Capa era o mais merecedor da liderança, disse a conselheira.

_"Na sua opinião",_ pensou a jovem olhando a outra, "Tem muita gente aqui que discorda".

Quando terminavam de falar, cada um votava no juiz, colocando o seu voto em uma pequena jarra do lado esquerdo da sala, a apuração foi feita apenas por um homem que depois de ler cada um dos votos disse, ao final, o nome do juiz.

Sheila foi a escolhida

Riker tentou protestar, mas a conselheira o segurou pelo braço e lhe disse baixinho.

-Você não pode fazer mais nada, Will.

Ela tinha razão, agora, a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar que uma jovem que cumpria pena em sua nave e totalmente desqualificada para tal atitude, tomasse a decisão certa. Só então percebeu o quão absurda era aquela situação e não entendia como pudera concordar com aquilo.

Encarou Deanna, ela não parecia preocupada, olhava sua irmã caminhar até a pedra com enorme segurança e quando Sheila a encarou, meio incerta, ela acenou em sinal de apoio.

Em seguida Sheila o encarou, ele respirou fundo e fez o mesmo que a conselheira.

A jovem "aprendiz", como tinha dito o irmão, segurou firme a pedra e se pois a caminhar em direção do outro pedestal, no meio do caminho ela parou e disse.

-O meu escolhido é... - a tenção era visível em cada rosto. - ... Capa.

Antes mesmo de poder terminar o suspiro de alívio, Riker viu uma luz brilhar em direção a cabeça de sua irmã e pulou instintivamente sobre ela. O disparo de phaser acertou a parede atrás do grupo avançado.

Worf já disparava de volta quando Data, Wesley e Filliphs se posicionaram a frente de Sheila.

-Vá! -gritou o irmão- Coloque a pedra no lugar. Ela deu um salto e cumpriu o culto. A pedra estava no pedestal, Capa agora era o líder.

Quando se deu conta do que ocorria, Sheila pode ver que o chefe da segurança da Enterprise já estava no lugar da onde veio o disparo. Catan estava caído no chão, com uma espécie de pheiser improvisado na mão, que tinha sido feito, assim como as escutas que utilizou, com equipamento do visor do comunicador cedido pela Federação.


	21. Chapter 21

**VINTE E ****UM**

* * *

Depois que tudo já estava calmo e de Wesley e Data terem concertado o visor danificado, descobriu-se que Catan conseguiu as informações detalhadas de como utilizar as peças que dispunha para fazer o pheser e as escutas com os romulanos.

-Deve ter custado caro. -disse Worf.

Na despedida Capa fez questão de agradecer a Sheila por sua escolha e sua coragem.

-Sabe que aqui nossas fêmeas são apenas usadas na reprodução, não sabe? - ele perguntou a ela que acenou afirmativamente em resposta - E você sabe por que? -ela negou - Não é por maldade, minha jovem, nem preconceito. Mas, em nossa raça, infelizmente, as fêmeas não possuem um desenvolvimento intelectual, nem mesmo são capazes de falar...

Sheila parecia surpresa.

-A sua raça é abençoada por seus homens poderem dividir as responsabilidades com seres abençoados como você...

Ele beijou a palma da mão e tocou a sua testa em sinal de respeito, depois se despediu dos demais.

Já na Enterprise quando desceram do transporte, Riker se deu conta do quão ilógico foi a escolha de sua irmã para juíza.

-Na certa Catan foi o responsável, - disse Sheila.

-Por que diz isso?

-Bom, conselheira, eu e o oficial Crucher achamos uma escuta em nosso quarto.

-Ela quer dizer que ela achou, estava tão entediada que começou a mexer em tudo enquanto eu lia os dados do comunicador que a Federação havia instalado em Holos 5.

-E por que não nos disse nada? - perguntou o comandante.

-Eu só fiquei sabendo durante a noite, depois da festa, ela me pediu para não inquerir explicações a Catan pois tinha um plano, - ele deu de ombros - não tive tempo de falar nada quando chegamos ao salão de cerimônia. Também não achei que ele fosse conseguir algo nos espionando.

Riker olhou para a irmã como quisesse uma explicação.

-Bom, o senhor Crusher consegui fingir que não tinha achado nada, mas não foi nada simpático com o sacerdote. Foi aí que Catan engoliu a isca... Eu havia pensado, quando encontrei a escuta, que, se ele estava nos espionando é porque queria saber o que pensávamos dos outros líderes e dele...

-E sabendo disso poderia escolher um juiz entre nós. - completou Riker.

-Isso. Então... foi o que pensei, mas não tinha certeza, então decidi blefar. Durante a reunião em que Deanna falou o que sentiu em cada um, fingi não achar nada demais em alguém ser ambicioso e depois disse a Catan que achava que ele seria um ótimo líder.

-E ele a escolheu... - disse Worf - Me surpreende que ele tenha confiado em uma mulher para o servido. Ele as considera tão inferior.

-Foi exatamente aí que ele errou, Worf. Acreditou que Sheila, por ser mulher, fosse ingênua o suficiente para elegê-lo líder. - e finalizando Data completou - Ele sabia que nenhum de nós faria.

* * *

Picard os esperava na ponte e, apesar de ter tudo corrido bem em Holos 5, seu semblante não demonstrava calma.

Quando Riker apareceu pelo elevador, seguido da conselheira, Worf e Data, o capitão pediu um relatório completo, que seu imediato relatou com orgulho.

Mesmo assim Picard não parecia estar contente.

-Algum problema, senhor? - perguntou Troi.

-Não. -disse secamente- Número um, chame a sua irmã, estou esperando vocês na sala de conferência. Data assuma. - e se dirigiu para o elevador.

Riker e Troi apenas se entreolharam. Picard parou e mandou que eles o seguissem, explicaria tudo no caminho.

Sheila os encontrou na sala de conferências, como haviam lhe pedido. Ao entrar o capitão se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado, andou até ela e parou a sua frente.

-Fiquei sabendo da sua atuação em Holos 5. Fico feliz que tudo tenha ido tão bem.

-Eu também, senhor.

-Passei o relatório do comandante para o meu diário de bordo, e também mandei um relatório direto ao comando da frota.

-Para que, senhor?

Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

-Recebi uma mensagem de Ringel 2. Eles a querem de volta. Já mandaram que uma nave nos encontrasse para escoltá-la.

-Eler conseguiu o que queria? -perguntou encarando o irmão- Não foi?

-Sim. -ele respondeu- Parece que ela se baseou no fato de você não ter devolvido as pesquisas que roubou.

-Nem podia, eu as destruí...

-Ela diz achar que elas estão aqui, na Enterprise.

Sheila riu alto.

-Ela é bem cara de pau. - ela olhou para o irmão novamente - E vocês, não podem fazer nada?

-A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que o alto comando se pronuncie, que eles levem em consideração a sua ajuda nessa última missão.

-Entendo, -disse, respirou fundo e perguntou o que não queria saber- E quanto tempo eu tenho até a nave chegar?

-Infelizmente, algumas horas, - respondeu a conselheira. Ela acenou com a cabeça e pediu licença para se retirar. Sabia que precisava arrumar as suas coisas mas foi direto a engenharia.

* * *

Quando Wesley chegou encontrou a garota a esperar por ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Como eu sempre vinha com você eles me deixaram entrar e esperá-lo... Eu preciso falar com você.

-O que é?

-Eu vou embora, -disse ela o encarando.

-O que? Quando?

-Hoje... Acabei de saber. Eu só vim aqui mesmo para dizer adeus.

-Mas, o que aconteceu?

-Conseguiram a anulação da minha pena... Não vou mais poder cumpri-la aqui.

-Para onde você vai?

-Por meu lugar.

Ela deu meia volta para ir embora, mas antes que ela o fizesse o jovem a pegou pela cintura puxou-a para si e lhe deu um longo beijo. Permaneceram abraçados por um momento.

-Por que não nos deixa ajudá-la? Conta pra mim como foi, por que fez aquilo, sei que teve um motivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto se desvencilhava gentilmente dos braços dele.

-Não, você não ia acreditar, Bill não acreditaria... Ninguém acreditaria.

-Porque não nos deixa decidir isso sozinhos, heim? Droga, Sheila! Não quero que vá embora.

-Eu também não quero ir... Mas eu preciso, se não for... coisas... Podem acontecer... É melhor assim. Ela se virou e foi embora.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_**VINTE **__**E DOIS**_

* * *

Já havia se passado várias horas e Picarei já começava a ficar incomodado com a espera.

Riker não estava na ponte, tinha ido a enfermaria conversar com a doutora Crusher e ainda não havia voltado, estava preocupado com ele, sabia que aquela situação deixava seu imediato bem mais angustiado que ele próprio, e não tirava a sua razão por isso.

-Nave se aproximando, capitão, - disse Data do leme.

-Na tela.

A nave da cargueira de Riguel 2 apareceu na enorme a frente deles.

-Estão se comunicando, senhor.

-Repasse, senhor Worf.

_-Aqui é Jonh Dax..._

-Jonh Dax...- o capitão levantou a cabeça para o nome conhecido - o cientista?

Ele ouviu um riso metálico vindo do comunicador.

_-Sim,__ esse mesmo. E com quem eu falo?_

-Ah, desculpe. Comunicação visual, senhor Worf. - disse se levantando.

A figura de um senhor de cabelos brancos mas com cara e corpo bem cuidados para a idade roubou a cena da nave cargueira.

-Sou o capitão Jean-Luc Picard, da U.S.S. Enterprise.

_-Ah, Picard. Já ouvi muitas histórias a seu respeito._

-E eu sobre o senhor. O outro riu novamente.

_-Espero que tenham sido boas...__ É uma pena que tenhamos que nos encontrar em tais circunstâncias._

O capitão então se lembrou do motivo que os trazia ali e fez um sinal para que Worf localizasse Sheila na nave.

-Estranho, -disse, continuando a conversa - pelo que eu lembro as pesquisas roubadas eram suas, não eram?

O outro concordou com a cabeça.

_-Sim, exatamente. A juventude de hoje não tem mais res__peito por nada, não é mesmo?_ - balançou a cabeça com ar de desolação - _É lamentável._

-Mas, Riguel 2 mandou o senhor vir buscá-la?

_-Na verdade eu fiz questão de vir, capitão._

-Ah, então não é o encarregado.

_-Não, __a encarregada sou eu..._

A dona da voz tocou levemente no ombro de Dax para que ele lhe desse o lugar, Tabata Eler olhou triunfante para Picard.

_-Surpreso em me ver, capitão? -__ ela perguntou._

-Na verdade, não.

_-Onde ela está?_

-Já providenciei tudo, quando estivermos prontos eu volto a chamar.

_-Como assim __quando estiverem prontos?_

-Ela não teve tempo suficiente para arrumar suas coisa, senhorita Eler, recebeu a noticia a pouco tempo. E ao contrário de Rigel 2, há pessoas aqui que gostam dela e que desejam se despedira isso tudo leva um certo tempo.

_-Espero que não demore._

-Não mais do que o necessário.

_-Assim espero, não estou a fim de esperar por uma festa de despedida, capitão__. Se demorar muito envio uma mensagem a Frota dizendo que há resistência em entregá-la._

Picard fez um esforço para não responder grosseiramente.

-Tem o direito de fazer o que achar melhor, senhorita, assim como eu. Enterprise desligando.

Fez um sinal para que Worf finalizasse a comunicação antes que a advogada protestasse.

-Senhor? - disse o chefe da segurança depois do suspiro de alívio do capitão - não consigo encontrar a menina.

-O que?!

-Seu sinalizador não está dando sinal... Vou organizar um grupo para procurá-la.

-Primeiro avise o comandante Riker.

-Certo, senhor.

* * *

Na enfermaria o imediato, a doutora e Zaker conversavam nervosamente.

-Não podia contar. Se notassem que a ajudavam aqui isso tudo já teria acontecido há muito tempo atrás, vocês tem sorte deles não desconfiarem de que eu e ela somos amigos.

-E desde quando são amigos? - perguntou Riker a Zak.

-Desde a Terra. Eu ia para Vulcano nessas últimas férias, mas decidi visitá-la de surpresa, cheguei uma noite antes do roubo. Ela me contou o que estava acontecendo, as dores de cabeça, as perdas de memórias, tudo. Disse que ia ajudá-la e quando foi presa achei que o melhor seria tentar descobrir primeiro o que estava acontecendo. Eu teria que ter todas as peças do quebra-cabeças, se não de nada adiantaria em um tribunal. Por isso fixei residência de estudos em Rigel 2 até o julgamento.

-Mas não conseguiu descobrir nada a tempo...

-Claro que sim, tudo que ela tinha feito, até aquele momento só beneficiava uma pessoa...

-Jonh Dax. - completou a doutora.

-Isso mesmo, de alguma forma ele a dominava.

-Ele descobriu uma forma de passar as ordens aos neurônios através dos glóbulos vermelhos, minha teoria é que a medula óssea de sua irmã tenha sido preparada para a fabricação de glóbulos com esse tipo de adaptação para fixar informações, como fazem com células de oxigênio e levá-las ao cérebro.

-Há como desfazer isso.

-Trabalhei a noite inteira encima das amostras de sangue da sua irmã, comandante. Eu e Zaker conseguimos fazer com que o processo seja neutralizado por algum tempo, com isso aqui.

Ela entregou-lhe um frasco.

-Esse líquido impede que os glóbulos vermelhos se liguem a células de informações. Impede o processo por meia hora, ou mais.

-Para um resultado definitivo teríamos que localizar o produtor na coluna vertebral dela, o que não vai ser nada fácil já que o tricorder não acusa.- falou Zaker.

-Isso nós vemos depois. – disse a doutora Crusher tocando-lhe o ombro - Não se preocupe com isso agora.

-Não entendo... - falou o comandante.

-O que? - perguntou a mulher.

-...Por que ele a fez destruir seus próprios arquivos? - Riker tentava acompanhar um raciocíneo.

-Eram as provas. - disse o jovem- O arquivo que Sheila destruiu foi exatamente o do experimento que ela fizera parte.

-Ele não destruiria isso...- disse Riker.

-A não ser que já tivesse o protótipo... - completou a doutora – ...Sheila.

O comandante concordou com a cabeça.

-Entendo, nesse caso dois, já que permitiu que fosse presa... - ele olhou para Zaker - A advogada, Eler.

-Sim. Na minha opinião Sheila era muito... _Rebelde_. Lembro bem do dia do roubo, ela lutou muito... Certa vez ela me disse que no começo conseguia superar a pressão na cabeça, mas que com o tempo a dor se tornava maior...

-E como ele tinha a outra, achou que Sheila fosse dispensável.

-É a minha teoria. -concordou Zak- Só não entendi por que a mandaram para cá.

-Ela não queria vir?

-Não senhor, me disse que não sairia Rigel 2, não queria causar mais problemas. Ela achava que a prisão seria um lugar bem seguro, onde não faria nada que não quisesse. Duvido que fosse ela a responder quando propuseram vir para cá.

-Só não sabemos o porque. - disse Crusher.

-Eu sei. - disse Riker - Jonh Dax acha que as pesquisas tão aqui, na Enterprise.

-Como assim.

-Acha que ela as copiou e mandou para nossos os arquivos antes que as destruísse.

-Acham que ela mandou para o irmão.

-Isso mesmo, - disse o comandante que logo em seguida balançou a cabeça tristemente completando - Mas não mandou.

O comunicador de Riker bipou, era Worf avisando do sumiço de Sheila.

-Deixe-me falar com o capitão, - ele disse.

_-O que foi número um._

-Acho que posso encontrá-la sozinho, senhor.

_-Acha que pode cuidar da situação sozinho?_

-Sim, parece que tudo está se encaixando agora, senhor.

-Tudo o que?

-A doutora Crusher está indo para a ponte. Ela vai lhe explicar tudo... Enquanto isso eu acho Sheila.

_-Certo, número um. Mas ande logo. Não sei se vou __conseguir enrolar aquela advogadazinha, e Dax por muito tempo._

-Dax está aqui?

_-Em pessoa._

-Bom, isso só vem reforçar o que eu já supunha. Desligando, senhor.

A médica acenou para o comandante e partiu para o corredor, ele foi atrás, mas saiu para o outro lado. Zaker respirou fundo e voltou as pesquisas, ainda havia muito o que descobrir sobre como anular completamente o domínio de Dax sobre sua amiga.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Bom tudo se encaminha para o desfecho final, agora vocês já sabem o que realmente aconteceu com a Sheila, mas será que Riker conseguirá achá-la?_

_Aguarde!_

_Respondendo as reviws!_

_asuen – quase todas as perguntas respondidas agora, não? Surgiram novas, é verdade, mas já já vem o final!_

_Alexa – espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb! A curiosidade está prestes a acabar!_

_Mystic Moon – que bom que gostou, estamos quase no fim!_

_Bjs a todos e obrigada pelo comentário mais uma vez_

_AMB_


	23. Chapter 23

**VINTE E ****TRÊS**

* * *

Riker seguiu direto para o quarto da irmã, a pulseira com sinalizador estava quebrada encima da cama, ele olhou ao redor por um segundo, pegou a cama e a levantou com uma das mãos.

-Você sempre se esconde pelo óbvio, não é.

Sheila levantou a cabeça e viu seu irmão a sorrir para ela.

-Deixo a pulseira aqui para que, quando a achassem, acreditassem que não estava no quarto... Que tinha fugido para outro lugar. Muito bom, a equipe de Worf acreditou, e eu também quase acreditei...

Ela saiu debaixo da cama.

-Eles já estão aí?

-O próprio Dax em pessoa...

Sheila entrou em pânico.

-Ele vai fazer de novo... Eu sei que vai! A dor voltou.

-Hey! Eu estou aqui. - disse enquanto a abraçava - Eu não vou deixar... Não vou deixar que nada aconteça de novo. Eu já sei de tudo.

-Sabe?

-Tome isso.

Ele entregou-lhe um frasco.

-O que é isso?

-A cura... Pelo menos momentânea, vai fazer passar a dor, beba.

Ela obedeceu.

-No seu exame, - explicou Riker - a doutora identificou alguma substância estranha no seu sangue, ela conseguiu separar e identificar o que era.

-Conseguiu?! Mas ninguém havia identificado nada antes.

-Seu amigo Zaker deu a pista... Era sobre isso as anotações que você destruiu, não era? Sobre uma droga que induzia a obediência, não foi?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o abraçou forte.

-Todos os seus alunos a tomam, ela é perfeita, não há mudança de comportamento, o único efeito é que...

-Ela cria a necessidade de obediência a ordens que lhe são enviadas.

-Eu achei que não tinha como provar... Achei que ninguém ia acreditar em mim. - E, a prova estava comigo o tempo todo.

Ele concordou e os dois se abraçaram novamente.

-Sabe como ele fazia para lhe enviar as ordens.

-A única coisa que me lembro é que em todas as vezes em que tive alguma crise eu havia terminado de usar algum computador. Mas nunca consegui entender que ligação isso possa ter... Apesar de saber que tem.

-Sim, provavelmente tem sim.

Ela lembrou de algo mais.

-Mas, Bill... Mesmo que comprovem que eu estava sendo "comandada" não podemos provar que ele é o culpado.

Will sorriu para ela.

-Deixe isso com o capitão.

* * *

A tela se acendeu novamente, Tabata Eler reapareceu com um olhar furioso para Picard.

_-Onde ela está, capitão?_

-Calma minha cara...- disse ele calmamente- Ela está terminando de arrumar suas coisas.

-Picard, você já disse isso... Até quando vai nos enrolar?

Nesse instante Wesley entrou na ponte.

-Ah, senhor Crusher, - disse o capitão para o jovem- conseguiram terminar?

O jovem oficial não tinha a menor idéia do que Picard estava dizendo, só subira até a ponte porque ficou sabendo que a nave que viria pegar Sheila já havia chegado e queria saber a que estava demorando a sua partida, tinha esperanças de que o capitão conseguisse que ela permanecesse na Enterprise.

Ele não demorou muito para entender que era tudo uma encenação e que aquele parecia ser o ponto alto da peça.

-Sim, capitão. - respondeu, por fim, se pondo numa branda posição de sentido.

-Que bom.

Picard parecia contente ao se virar novamente para a grande tela.

_-Ela está pronta?_ - perguntou Eler - _Vai entregá-la para nós?_

-Não.

_-O que__?!_

-Estou enviando uma mensagem a Rigel 2, pedindo para reabrir o processo sobre esse caso e avisando que Sheila Riker permanece sob custódia dessa nave.

_-Reabrindo o processo? __Baseado em que?_

-Em novas provas...

Ela olhou para o lado apavorada e Dax a empurrou tirando-a da frente da tela par tomar seu lugar.

_-Que novas provas. Picar__d?._

-Você não sabe Dax? Mas é exatamente por isso que você a quer de volta.

_-Você está com as pesquisas..._

-Nós demoramos a decodificar, mas nossos homens são muito bons nisso. - ele esticou a mão para Wesley - Na verdade, o difícil foi recuperar o arquivo. Na correria a garota não sabia com que nome ela o tinha gravado... Conseguimos achá-lo um pouco antes de vocês chegarem.

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente e os irmãos entraram na ponte.

-Ah, deixa eu apresentá-lo, Jonh Dax, esse é o meu imediato, comandante Willian Riker, irmão de Sheila Riker, que você provavelmente já conhece, nossa principal prova contra você. Pesquisamos todo o seu sistema através dela. Tudo muito engenhoso devo admitir.

_-Obrigado, capitão...__ Sei que o meu sistema de dominação sanguíneo é realmente estupendo. Mas não vão conseguir provar nada... Ouviu Sheila, nada disso vai adiantar._

Ele encarou friamente a jovem.

-Não tenho mais medo de você...

Dax sorriu ironicamente.

_-Você nunca teve, eu coloquei isso na sua cabeça, lembra... Se você não tivesse reagido ao estimulo, acharia isso até hoje._

-Mas eu reagi. Me custou meses de dores e alucinações, mas reagi. Quando me prenderam e até o meu advogado riu da minha história eu acreditei que seria impossível parar você, mas agora você não vai fazer isso com mais ninguém.

_-Claro que vou.. ._

-Senhor eles estão... - a frase de Worf não foi terminada.

De repente um tiro acertou a Enterprise e tudo tremeu, Sheila caiu por cima de Wesley enquanto seu irmão se apoiava no computador mais próximo.

-Estão nos atacando...

-Isso nós já percebemos. Data. - disse Riker indo para o seu posto.

-Levante os escudos.

-Levantados, capitão, - disse Worf.

-Danos?

-Danificaram o setor cinco.

-Prepare os torpedos, - ordenou Picard.

O oficial Crusher correu para um dos computadores a sua volta para ajudar.

-Dax, pare com isso agora, sua nave não tem poder para nos combater.- disse o capitão.

Mas suas últimas palavras foram abafadas por outro tiro.

-Senhor, escudos danificados - disse Worf - mais um tiro a queima roupa desses e vamos sofrer sérias perdas.

Picard sabia disso.

-Marque alvo, senhor Worf.

-Pronto.

-Fogo.

Antes que a nave pudesse atirar mais uma vez os torpedos da Enterprise atravessaram os seus escudos pouco potentes e a explodiram.

A ponte ficou silenciosa por um longo momento.

-Não podia fazer outra coisa senhor, - disse, por fim, o comandante apoiando a mão no ombro de seu capitão - Mais dois tiros e ele destruiria a Enterprise.

-Eu sei número um, mas não gostei de ter feito isso do mesmo jeito. - ele respirou fundo e olhou a suas volta.

Encarou Sheila, ela não parecia muito melhor que ele.

-Queria entender por que ele achava que as pesquisas estavam aqui.

-Eu já tinha destruído os arquivos quando os guardas chegaram, já tinha voltado a minha consciência antes do esperado, como sempre, -disse Sheila - tentava falar com o Bill, pedir ajuda. Ele não sabia exatamente o que eu havia feito.

Picard sorriu para ela.

-Por isso a fez vir para cá. - Ela concordou.

-Só que não conseguiu fazer ligação comigo para que eu procurasse e destruisse as pesquisas, a única vez que conseguiu Zaker me pois pra dormir.

Wesley a encarou lembrando do dia que encontrou o Vulcano saindo do quarto dela.

-A sim, Zaker -disse a capitão olhando para a doutora - outro a quem devemos agradecer.

A dra. Crusher acenou concordando. O capitão olhou para Sheila novamente.

-Bom. Temos um nome a limpar. Coordenadas do sistema Rigel, sr. Data.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

O tribunal de Rigel 2 imitava os antigos tribunais da Terra e, como era costume nesses, todos levantaram quando o juiz entrou.

Sheila esperava ao lado de sua nova advogada, uma amiga de seu irmão e que a frota liberou especialmente para aquele dia.

Deanna tocou seu ombro por trás, tinha percebido quão nervosa ela estava. Aquilo foi bom porque lembrou a sua aprendiz de que, daquela vez ela não estava sozinha.

A jovem deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro direito e viu seu irmão, que piscou para ela. Virou o rosto e olhou para o outro lado, Wesley lhe deu um sorriso leve mas tranqüilizador e, do lado dele, o amigo Zaker com um sorriso um pouco mais espalhafatoso.

-A corte de Rigel 2 chegou a um veredicto sobre o caso.

Sheila Riker, - disse o juiz - e, diante das novas evidências trazidas pela Frota, decidiu-se retirar a acusação da ré. Quanto a morte deTabata Eler e dos tripulantes da nave que ela comandava, retiramos qualquer acusação a ser enviada a, já citada. Frota Estelar por entendermos ter sido um ato de auto defesa do capitão da Enterprise.

Ele bateu o martelo na mesa.

-A seção está encerrada.

Naquele dia Picard ofereceu um jantar na nave, tanto para comemorar a absolvição de Sheila como para se despedirem, a En­terprise já havia recebido uma nova missão e partiria logo.

Eles riam e brincavam entre si enquanto comiam.

-Senhoras e senhores, - interrompeu Picard - Queria apenas tornar oficial a nossa despedida e dizer a senhorita Sheila Riker e ao sr. Zaker Morris que iremos sentir muito a falta deles nessa nave.

-Também vou sentir falta dessa nave e de todos vocês, é claro, -disse Sheila enquanto olhava em volta- Vocês confiaram em mim e me deram apoio quando eu mais precisei. Obrigada, - então olhou para o irmão - Queria ter amigos como os seus.

-E você tem, - disse a conselheira- somos todos seus amigos, nunca se esqueça disso.

Ela acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

-Mas acho que devo tudo isso a um outro amigo, que realmente confiou em mim antes de qualquer um.

Zaker levantou o olhar do prato de comida para encarar a amiga que sentava a sua frente.

-Está falando de mim?

-E de quem mais eu poderia estar falando Zak?

-É, pensando, bem fui eu quem salvou o dia mesmo...

-Salvou muito mais do que isso, amigo... Obrigada.

-Pode provar que está agradecida indo comigo explicar ao meu avô por que o fiz me conseguir um posto na, Enterprise. Ele não costuma perguntar quando eu digo que o pedido é urgente, mas não sei se vai acreditar quando eu contar o verdadeiro motivo...

-Então foi assim que você conseguiu vaga na minha equipe!

-Claro doutora, não acreditou que fosse pelo meu maravilhoso curriculun, não foi?

-No começo não, mas depois que me ajudou na identificação do micro produtor de glóbulos vermelhos na medula da Sheila, começo a achar que vou sentir muito a sua falta por aqui.

-Então, - perguntou Riker a irmã que sentava a sua direita - quero saber o que pretende fazer da sua vida daqui em diante, quero que você me informe de cada passo seu e não quero deixar de receber notícias.

-Claro...

-Estou falando sério.

-Vamos Bill, você não vai ter tempo de tomar conta da sua vida e da minha junto, sabia...Mas, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

-É, e qual é.

Sheila e Deanna, que sentava do outro lado de Riker, se entreolharam.

-Estou indo para Terra, vou terminar meu curso de História. Claro, - disse dando uma olhada para o amigo a sua frente - com uma rápida passada em Vulcano primeiro. - Zak lhe sorriu em retribuição.

-Jura? Fico feliz que tenha se decidido... E depois?

-Provavelmente me meter em outra confusão. Como o meu irmão

O comandante riu e a abraçou.

-Eu lhe desejo muita sorte.

Wesley tocou-lhes os ombros.

-Com licença. Será que eu posso roubar a sua irmã por um instante, comandante.

Riker acenou sorrindo.

-Claro, mais tome muito cuidado com ela.

-Logicamente, senhor.

Os dois saíram pêlos corredores da nave.

-A onde vai me levar? - ela perguntou.

-Ao holedeck.

-O que é isso?

-Não se lembra? Zaker me disse que te levou lá uma vez.

-A sim, agora me lembro, - disse lembrando do show que o amigo a proporcionou - vai me levar para outro show.

-Isso, mas é diferente do que você espera. Os dois pararam em frente à porta metálica.

-Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu e o deixou guiá-la para dentro do Holedek.

-Pronto, pode abrir.

Sheila abriu os olhos e se encontrou no meio de uma porção de estrela.

-Wes, o que é isso?

Ela olhava tudo com esplendor.

-Bonito, não é? Ela concordou.

-É lindo!

-Escolha uma.

-O que?

-Escolha uma dessas estrelas.

-Uma delas, não dá, são todas lindas.

-Eu consigo.

Ela o encarou por um instante tentando adivinhar o truque.

-Qual?

Ele a puxou para perto de si.

-Você. - disse suavemente.

E a beijou.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados depois disso. Os dois sabiam que era a despedida.

-Será que a gente vai se encontrar novamente? -ela perguntou .

-E isso importa? Ela sorriu.

-Tem razão, agora, isso não importa.

E se beijaram novamente, certos de que, se o futuro não lhes reservava um reencontro, suas lembranças perpetuariam a alegria daquele instante.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
